Lynx
by Lady Bethia
Summary: Sinister has cooked up some new family members for the X-Men.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the X-Men I am just borrowing them so don't sue me. I am not making any money off of them. I will return them I promise. Rowan, Megan and Sharon Oaks are my original characters. This story is the beginning of my Lynx series.  
  
Lynx  
  
Emma Frost sat very still at her vanity contemplating the message she had just received from one of her sources. The location of the problem was just outside of Seattle Washington. And she needed to hurry. Unless she wanted to spend her time, burying dead children instead of rescuing them. Oh yes and she might want to bring some powerful friends to help.  
  
She picked up the phone and called the X-Men. Usually, she would not have bothered but all of her students except Jubilee and Jono were on a field trip and would not be back for several days.  
  
"This floor is all clear." "They seemed to have abandoned this place." "Next levels people," called Cyclops when they had finished the search of the first floor.  
  
"Emma take your team plus Gambit and Rogue upstairs." "I will take everyone else."  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs Cyclops asked, "Phoenix are you picking up anything?"  
  
"No," she said sadly.  
  
"It smells of death here, Cyke real bad," Wolverine said in a low growl.  
  
"Well lets get to it people."  
  
The hall had six doors three on each side.  
  
"Wolverine open the door on the left." Cyclops ordered.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Cried Phoenix. She turned away. In the cell, two small bodies lay dead in each other's arms.  
  
Growling in fury, Wolverine stormed out of the cell.  
  
"Lets hurry people." "If it is as bad as it looks the live ones may not be that way for long." Cyclops said.  
  
Wolverine was already ahead of him. He opened the door across the hall and found another body. They found seven bodies all children between the ages of 5-8 years old.  
  
Upstairs on the second floor, Emma began scanning for people.  
  
"I do not sense anyone on this floor," she stated to her group.  
  
The second floor appeared to be living quarters. The first few rooms were a mess like who ever lived here left in a big hurry.  
  
Jubilee and Jono opened one of the doors. It lead to another bedroom.  
  
"This one looks empty to," thought Jono to Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee had moved around to the other side of the bed and was looking at the floor strangely.  
  
"What?" Shouted Jono telepathically.  
  
"He's dead." Was all the Jubilee could say as her face paled.  
  
"Who's dead?" He asked coming around the bed.  
  
There on the floor lay a decapitated Sabretooth. He had a very surprised look on his face.  
  
Emma met the kids at the door.  
  
"What is wrong?" Emma stated with a rising of an eyebrow.  
  
"Sabretooth is dead," stated Jubilee still in shock. Jono had taken hold of her hand because she actually looked like she was going to faint. She was not going to complain. She really did feel like fainting. Who could have killed him? Is it still here? She did not know and was just a little bit afraid to ask.  
  
The third floor was a lab. Computers and all sorts of equipment were all around. Everything seemed to be in order except for the door that was barricaded with a large filing cabinet. When they moved over to the door, Rogue turned.  
  
"Shit!" She cried out and jumped back.  
  
There lying on the floor just behind a large desk was Mr. Sinister, dead.  
  
"Who killed him?" Asked Jubilee.  
  
"Gambit don' know Chere but it not friendly dat fo' sure."  
  
"I want that door unblocked there is someone in there," commanded Emma.  
  
Rogue and Gambit moved over to the door. Rogue moved the file cabinet and Gambit opened the lock. They were not prepared for what they saw, a blonde haired girl trying to stand between them and a group of three clone tanks. Two of the tanks were broken but one still held a live infant within.  
  
Just then Wolverine ran into the room. He scanned the room and growled, "What did ya find?"  
  
"A young girl and a baby were trapped in the lab over here," stated Emma coldly.  
  
"Don't go near 'em!" Shouted Wolverine as he came running over.  
  
"They are children Wolverine!" "I will not have you attacking children!" Emma shouted back. "Besides, the girl can barely stand."  
  
Wolverine looked at Emma and said with a menacing snarl, "The girl killed Creed's clone and by the look of things Sinister too." Wolverine was looking back over his shoulder where the body of Sinister lay.  
  
Emma paled and let Wolverine into the lab first.  
  
The girl can't be more than 13 or 14 years old and half starved, thought Wolverine. The baby looks like a newborn.  
  
When she saw Wolverine she started to growl and show her teeth and claws. As her retractable fangs and claws popped out she began to bleed. Her growls turned to whimpers of pain. She stared at her hands in disbelief.  
  
Wolverine came further into the room and crouched down in front of her. "I ain't goin' to hurt ya." "We're here to help." He said softly and gently.  
  
The girl retracted her fangs and claws with another whimper.  
  
"Please, help the baby first," said the girl in barely a whisper. "She isn't a clone." " She hasn't done anything bad."  
  
"It's ok darlin we're goin' to help both of ya."  
  
Beast stepped into the room and walked very slowly over to them. "My name is Beast and this fine fellow is Wolverine." "I am a doctor and I will take care of you and see to the baby as well." "You are injuried please let me see your hands." He said as he crouched down and reached for her smiling and trying to project his friendliness attitude.  
  
The girl whimpered and started to cry when Beast said 'doctor', Wolverine noticed. God, what has this kid gone through?  
  
"What is your name child?" Asked Beast lowering his voice to a gentle whisper.  
  
"I'm Lynx." She said as she fell to her knees as she tried to move away from him.  
  
Lynx would not let Beast touch her. So, Wolverine moved over to pick her up, he knew she could not walk far much less run or fight. She flinched away from him as if struck. He froze. She smelled of terror now.  
  
"I said I ain't goin' to hurt ya darlin', I promise," he said.  
  
"Why would you help me?" "You know what I did." "Don't you recognize me?" She continued to cry.  
  
"No, Darlin'."  
  
"I killed Sabretooth and I killed Mr. Sinister." She said as she began to cry even harder. Her whole body was shaking so hard that she had to sit down.  
  
Wolverine then reached out and gently picked her up. As he began to carry her out of the room, she saw Gambit.  
  
"Gambit," she whispered as she reached out for him.  
  
He came over to her and took her hand. In a flash, she was in his mind. It did not feel the same way it usually felt when telepaths tried to enter his mind. She did not hurt him like they did, and he found he could not block her either. She came into his mind like a cat gently rubbing against it.  
  
'Gambit I'm sorry I had to come in.'  
  
'It all right Chere.' 'What so important dat you talk to Gambit like dis?'  
  
'I need you to do some things for me please.' 'And please make sure the baby is taken out carefully!' 'I will care for her if you get what I need.'  
  
Gambit walked beside Wolverine and the girl while she was in his mind. No one suspected anything. Wolverine carried the girl to the Blackbird. Gambit let go of her hand just before Wolverine took her in.  
  
"It be all right Chere," Gambit said out loud. "Bete take good care o' you."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Beast showed Wolverine where he wanted the girl to be put and started to work on her. She was asleep before Beast finished. But she was still clutching on to Wolverine. He gently removed her hands when he was sure that she was asleep and went back in the building with everyone else.  
  
There were no other survivors in the building. The girl that survived was in bad shape from starvation. The only reason she was a live at all was her healing factor. Which was now over loaded. The baby was full term and ready to be born. It took the X-Men twenty-four hours to get everything that they were going to take from the lab back to the mansion. Eighteen hours after they got home, Beast met everyone in the War room to give his report.  
  
"Is she going to live?" "And what is the status of the baby girl?" Asked Storm with a little bit more concern then she usually showed.  
  
"The baby is fine." "Lynx is suffering from starvation."  
  
"I think that is what someone was hoping for." Bobby said. Looking around at the other people he quickly added, "I mean if she killed Sabretooth and Sinister." "The Marauders would not want her coming after them."  
  
"Who and what are these children?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well that is the interesting part." "They are not clones." "It seems that Sinister decided to do some regular fertility clinic breeding."  
  
"What are you saying?" Questioned Jean.  
  
"The children are originals." "The older girl Lynx is Sabretooth's daughter and infant girl is her daughter by an X-Man."  
  
"Who?" Logan asked in a gruff rumble.  
  
"Ah, funny you should be the one to ask Logan." Beast stated looking extremely uncomfortable and definantly not happy. "The baby girl is your daughter by Lynx."  
  
Logan had been leaning against the wall in his usual casual fashion. At Beast's statement, Logan launched away from the wall like the wall threw him. "First that bastard Sinister makes a kid from Sabretooth and then one by me!" Logan stormed out of the room. 


	2. Lynx 2

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the X-Men I am just borrowing them so don't sue me. I am not making any money off of them. I will return them I promise. Rowan, Megan and Sharon Oaks are my original characters. This story is the beginning of my Lynx series.  
  
Lynx  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Logan rode all the way to Massachusetts before he realized where he was going. He could not believe that Sinister had been so stupid as to make a child from Sabretooth much less cross Creed's daughter with him. What kind of life are those kids going to have? How am I going to take care of them? Creed's going to find out sooner or later about them and then all hell was going to break loose.  
  
Looking around, he wondered where he was? Oh, the other school, thought Logan. Well while I am here, I'll go see Jubes. Those two kids were a great help getting the baby out and settled at the mansion. He was so proud of her. Damn what am I going to tell her about the kids' parents?  
  
"Hey, Jubes your Wolfie is here!" Shouted Paige.  
  
"Wolfie!" Jubilee yelled.  
  
She came running down the stairs like her pants were on fire. And jumped straight into his arms.  
  
"Wolfie!" "How is the baby and Lynx?" "What is going to happen to Lynx now?" "Is she going to be transferred here?" She demanded all in a rush.  
  
"Wait a dang minute girl I can only answer one question at a time and not with your mouth runnin' non stop," Wolverine growled with a smile. Now, he knew why he had come here. Jubilee would help him focus on what to do about the other children he felt he was responsible for.  
  
  
  
Gambit lay on the bed in his room staring at the ceiling. They had completely cleaned out Sinister's lab of everything of use. And he was exhausted. He had gotten part of what Lynx wanted done without anyone being the wiser. Now, he was going to have to make some phone calls and spend a few hours on the computer to get the job done. He knew the girl was right. She had to have this stuff done for her so she could take care of herself and the baby. Lynx had told him that Wolverine was going to run once he found out that he was the father of her baby. And once he had his act together, he was going to try to separate them. She would die if she lost the only family that loved her. She was an empath and she was bonded to the little girl. A fact, that Beast had quickly discovered, when he tried to take the baby out of the lab. The baby howled like she was being killed.  
  
  
  
Beast was examing Lynx again. She had finally woken up after being in a healing coma. Her condition had improved dramatically with the help of a feeding tube and several IV drips.  
  
"Where is my baby?" She asked in a small whisper.  
  
"She is in excellent condition my dear." "You don't have to worry about her now." "And how are you feeling?" He inquired.  
  
"Of course, I am worried about her, she is my daughter," she said desperately try to get up.  
  
Beast held her down gently.  
  
"No, you can not get up right now young lady." "I want you to lie still." "And precisely how did you know you were her mother?"  
  
"I read it in the files in Sinister's computer." "I didn't have anything else to do while I was trapped but use the computer." "I want to hold her now, please!" She begged desperately trying to rise again.  
  
"Alright, I will bring her to you." Beast agreed, "If you will lay still  
  
"Who was the woman we found in the lab?" He cautiously asked.  
  
"My mother." "Her name was Sharon Oaks." "Sinister killed her." "I think she must have attacked him when she found out he was making more children." "She didn't want any more kids to suffer what I did." "I felt her die in my head!" "I lost my mind," she cried out pitifully and curled up into a ball. After a minute or two, she continued.  
  
"I killed my father and then Sinister." "After, Sinister was dead I started looking for Mom." "That was when I found Megan." "I looked in his files to find out who she was." "He kept notes on everything."  
  
"The Marauders found Sabre's and then Sinister's bodies." "They found me in the lab covered in their blood." "They trapped me in that lab." "And I couldn't get out." "I just stayed there and talked to Megan waiting for the X-Men to show up and help us just like Mom told me they would."  
  
Beast handed over the baby to her. She kissed Megan on the forehead. Now holding her daughter, she looked very happy. "Your name little one," she said to her daughter, "is Megan Eileen Logan." "That is if your father will let you have his last name." "If not your last name will be Creed."  
  
"What name did your parents give you Lynx?"  
  
"My Dad and Sinister only knew me by Lynx." "Mom gave me my name and we never told." "I am Rowan Anne Creed."  
  
"I do not believe there will be a problem in giving Megan the last name Logan."  
  
Beast said looking concerned. No one knew where Logan had gone. Scott and Jean had gone out to his apartment and Harry's trying to find him but to no avail. Beast hoped he would come back home soon. These children needed to have their lives stabilized as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Beast went to talk to Scott, Jean and Storm about Lynx.  
  
"I have acquired the names of the children."  
  
"You did?" "That's great," Jean said.  
  
"The girl's name is Rowan Anne Creed aka Lynx." She has given her daughter the name Megan Eileen Logan."  
  
"Logan should be here to help with this." Scott said as he frowned deeply.  
  
"Yes, I think that is quite correct but unfortunately he has taken off and we do not know how long he will be gone." Stated Storm.  
  
"I don't think he will be gone very long," said Jean. "I have a feeling he will be back soon."  
  
"I hope so for all of their sakes." Hank replied.  
  
"Are we going to call X-Force and tell Creed about his daughter and granddaughter?" Asked Orroro.  
  
"No, not under any circumstances." Stated Scott with finality.  
  
  
  
The next afternoon, Gambit hung up the phone and shut down his computer. There it was all done, he thought. A pleased smile spread across his face as he thought about the good job he had just completed. He had gotten Rowan a Social Security card, birth certificate and driver's license. The bank account he started for her was filled with money taken from the lab as well as straight out of a couple of Sinister's own accounts. He felt she would be pleased. The only snag was her age and who was to be her guardian. He had to change her instructions to pull everything off. He hoped she would not be mad. With everything done, he left his room with a smile.  
  
He went down the hall and ran into Rogue. "Hi Chere," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi yo self Swamp Rat." "What's got you so happy?" She said with a suspicious frown forming on her face.  
  
"It just feel like it goin' to be a good day." "Have you seen de petites today?"  
  
"No, I don't know if we can yet."  
  
"Well Gambit want to go see."  
  
Gambit and Rogue headed for the lab. Gambit opened the door for Rogue and she went in first with Gambit following.  
  
"Henri, can we visit de petites?"  
  
"Of course you can Gambit, Rogue." He said as he turned around to greet them. "I think that would be a very good idea since I can not sit on her all day to keep her here and work to accomplish anything of significance at the same time."  
  
"What you mean by dat Henri?" Gambit questioned him.  
  
"It means that she is as good of a patient as her father or Logan or you."  
  
"Oh oui, Gambit see now." A huge smile was spreading across his face again.  
  
Rogue approached the bed and said, "Hi Suga' how ya doing?"  
  
"I'm feeling better," Lynx said more guardedly than Rogue liked.  
  
"Chere, you no have to be afraid of Rogue she ain't going to bite you."  
  
"I know," she said looking at her blanket.  
  
"Chere, Gambit got a surprise fo' you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remy got everything you wanted."  
  
Lynx sat up and threw herself around Gambit's neck and hugged him fiercely.  
  
Rogue looked on with concern until she saw the happy smiles on their faces. Then she just got jealous. "What is going on here Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Rowan, she ask fo' a favor an' Gambit do it."  
  
"Rowan?" Rogue asked. "Is that your real name Suga?"  
  
"Yes, Rowan Anne Creed." And my little girl's name is Megan Eileen Logan."  
  
"Dose are beautiful names you an' de petite have."  
  
"Thank you." She blushed and looked at her blanket.  
  
"They sure are." "Now, what was this favor that ya asked Remy to do for ya?" "Ya need to know ya can't trust him as far as a snail could throw him."  
  
"That isn't true Rogue," she said in Gambit's defense. "I can trust him and so can you." "You just don't trust yourself yet." "That's all."  
  
Rogue's face turned hard. "How would you know anything about me or any of us?"  
  
"I am not your enemy Rogue." "I am an empath." "I can feel these things." "Besides, I have my father's heightened animal senses."  
  
Switching topics quickly, "Could you bring over Megan for me please Rogue?" "I am not supposed to get up yet."  
  
"Sure Suga." Rogue walked over to the glass bassinette and picked up the baby very carefully. "She sure is pretty." Rogue smiled down at Megan. "I hope one day I can have a little girl just like her."  
  
"Thank you Rogue." Lynx said when she took Megan into her arms. "I am sure with a little bit of help you can." "And I even think I know someone who will volunteer to help with the baby part." She looked Gambit right in the eyes.  
  
Both Rogue and Gambit's eye brows shot up into their respective hairlines at that comment.  
  
"I would like to ask a big favor of the two of you."  
  
"What Chere?" Remy thought to himself, this girl was full of surprises maybe things were going to work out for a change.  
  
"I would like for the two of you to be Megan's Godparents."  
  
"What," cried both of them. They turned and looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"I know you two want kids of your own but until you do I'm going to need help raising Megan."  
  
"Well, since you put it dat way Petite," Remy jumped in before Rogue could say anything, a sly smile spreading across his face. "You not mind den de changes Remy have to make to your wish list to get it done," turning his charm on.  
  
"What changes?" Lynx said with concern.  
  
"Remy have to adopt you an' give your age as sixteen." "Dere was no way dat you pass fo' eighteen Chere." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"You adopted me?" "How did you get that by?" Rowan was looking at Remy like she was unsure about this whole situation.  
  
"Remy say you an' he are half brother an' sister." "An' dat Remy de only family dat you have lef'."  
  
"Did you talk to McCoy yet about what I told you?"  
  
"No, an' Remy don't t'ink he goin' to." He stated with force.  
  
"Oh my Stars and Garters," I have got to tell the others. Beast dashed from the back of the lab to his office and went straight to the phone. 


	3. Lynx 3

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the X-Men I am just borrowing them so don't sue me. I am not making any money off of them. I will return them I promise. Rowan, Megan and Sharon Oaks are my original characters. This story is my Lynx series.  
  
Lynx  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The whole Gen X team and their teachers surrounded Logan. They were all asking questions about the new kids.  
  
"Hold on, hold on!" "The baby is just fine and Lynx is getting better real fast." "No one has said anything about where the kids are goin'."  
  
"Well Wolfie, Lynx can't be any older than me." "So of course, she will have to come here to go to school." "Like dah!" Jubilee said around a mouthful of bubble gum.  
  
"It's more complicated than that Punkin." Wolverine looked up and around at the whole Gen X team. They were expectantly waiting for what ever he was going to say. The only problem was he didn't know what to say. He still was having problems believing the baby was his.  
  
Emma broke his silence with, "Logan why do you have such personal concern for the children?" She asked.  
  
"Out a my head Frosty!" Logan growled looking very upset.  
  
"I was not in your head Logan." "You are projecting a great deal of agitation over this matter."  
  
"Oh hell with it!" "Beast did DNA tests on the kids." "Lynx is Sabretooth's daughter."  
  
All of Gen X was in an uproar over this comment. Sean and Emma were trying to calm the kids down with very little success.  
  
"Damn it kids shut up for Christ's sake!" Shouted Logan over the din.  
  
Jubilee piped up. "Wolfie who is the baby's parents?"  
  
"Oh kid, I wished you hadn't asked that question." He whispered to her.  
  
"Why?" She asked even more puzzled by him than before.  
  
"The baby in my daughter by Lynx." He stated in a very controlled growl.  
  
"What!" "You're her father?" "Wow!" "That's great!" "She's so lucky."  
  
Then everyone broke loose again. The questions were flying fast and furious. What was the baby's name? What is Lynx's real name? How old is Lynx? Are you going to keep the baby or you going to have Jean and Scott adopt her?  
  
Logan was completely over whelmed. He grabbed Jubilee and headed out the door as fast as he could. Emma tried to stop them to no avail. Half way to the X-mansion Logan slowed the bike and stopped at a gas station.  
  
"Wolfie, are you alright?" Asked Jubilee.  
  
Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly he said, "No, Kid I'm not." "What in hell am I going to do with those kids?"  
  
"Wolfie I'll help and so will everybody else." "I think you need to talk to Lynx though before you start making any kind of plans." She was very concerned for Wolfie.  
  
"Why should I talk to the girl, before making any plans concerning my daughter?"  
  
"Well dah Wolfie." "You said she was the mother." "Don't you think she would want to help with her?"  
  
"She's just a child herself." "Besides, she was raised by Sinister, God only knows how messed up she is." He said sadly.  
  
"Logan she was guarding the baby when we found her." "Her first concern when you went in the lab and explained who you were was the baby." "She was starving to death and she wanted the baby who was not in any danger helped first." "Second, she didn't try to fight us." "Third, if she was the monster that you're hinting at, she would not have been as starved as we found her." "She would have eaten the lady who was dead there in the lab."  
  
Logan knew that Jubilee was right. He reached out and gave Jubilee a great big hug.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" She said trying to sound indignant.  
  
"Just 'cause." He said with a broad smile creasing his face.  
  
"Now, you're not going to get all mushy on me because of the baby are you?" She said with her that's gross face on. "Because if you are I am going to be sick on the rug." "And then I will have to knock some sense back into you," she threatened.  
  
"Nope, ya won't." "Get on, we're goin' home."  
  
"But Wolfie all my stuff is back there at the school." "I don't even have my purse with me." She wailed.  
  
Logan turned and looked at her. She was standing there with her arms crossed and a defiant pout on her lips. He thought to himself, I really love ya Darlin. You will always be the daughter of my heart.  
  
"All right quit bitchin, we'll go back and get ya stuff."  
  
"Great." "Oh, Wolfie on the way to Salem Center we need to stop and get a baby naming book."  
  
"Why, Punkin?"  
  
"You know your going to have to name the baby." "Why else would we get the book?" She rolled her eyes sky ward. Sometime she thought that Wolfie could be very dense, but she loved him anyway.  
  
  
  
Hank checked the results of his blood work up on Rowan for the second time. Now, he was positive of her approximate age. It appeared that Sinister was using hormonal inhibitors on the girl to slow down or stop her maturation. Her body had just started to produce normal hormones for growth and puberty. It looked like she would hit hyper production mode in less than three days. Hank hoped that it would not last long. But he was unsure. That was all the X-Men needed, a fourteen year old going through a major growth spurt and a major hormonal down load all at once. Life was going to be very uncomfortable for both Logan and he for a while. Hank really hoped it would only affect him and Logan. If it affected everyone all hell was going to break loose.  
  
Hank gathered his notes together to head to Scott's office. He had arranged another meeting with Scott, Jean and Storm over what he had over heard Remy telling Lynx. With notes in hand, he walked up to his two new patients and their visitors.  
  
"Well, how is it going here?" "I see you have already started making new friends." "This is very good Lynx." He stated with a smile.  
  
"Now, if you three lovely Ladies will excuse us, Remy and I have an important meeting to attend." Hank said while placing a very firm hand on Remy's neck.  
  
"Mon ami, Remy no cat so don' go an' try pick him up by de scruff." Remy said in an almost pained voice.  
  
"I am very sorry my precocious friend." "I did not mean to injure you." Hank apologized.  
  
"Dat alright, mon ami." "What dis meeting 'bout?" The Cajun asked.  
  
"I will explain all the pertinent details upon our arrival."  
  
Remy and Hank left the two women staring after them in confusion.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about Suga?" Rogue asked.  
  
"It's about me I think." "I didn't realize that they were going to be so afraid of me and what I might do." Lynx looked about ready to cry.  
  
"Suga, why would they be afraid of you?"  
  
"Because I am Sabretooth's daughter and Sinister had a whole year to try and make a monster out of me." "They don't know what Mom and I went through to keep me from becoming like my Father." She started to cry.  
  
Rogue gently took the baby from Lynx. Megan was beginning to fuss now too because of her Mom.  
  
"Lynx Suga, I think Megan is hungry." "Where is her milk?"  
  
"It's over there in the little refrigerator by that wall," she said as she pointed to it. After Rogue helped feed Megan, Lynx asked her if she would do a very big favor for her and the baby. "Rogue I need you to go to a store like Kmart or Wal-Mart and pick up some things that both Megan and I need."  
  
"Like what Suga?"  
  
"I need some clothes and underwear." "Nothing fancy." "And Megan needs clothes, diapers and bottles too." Lynx proceeded to give her a list.  
  
After giving Rogue her list, she asked for some medicine that Beast had left for her. She took it and went right to sleep.  
  
Rogue looked at the list and decided that it would be an easy trip. She checked the baby one more time and left for the store.  
  
  
  
When Logan and Jubilee returned to the school, Emma was there to meet them at the door.  
  
"I should have you charged with kidnapping and child endangerment!" She shouted and stamped one foot. "Who do you think you are to run off with one of my students like that?"  
  
Trying to keep world war three from happening, Jubilee strategically moved between Logan and Frost and began to explain things. "Frosty, I wanted to go with him." "We just went down the road to talk." She held up her hands in a placating manner. "We came back so I could pack up a bag, my purse and tell you that I am going back to the X-Mansion with Wolfie for a while." "They need my help with the girls."  
  
"You are not going anywhere tonight on a motor cycle with Wolverine." "I am going to call Scott and discuss this matter with him before I decide what to do." Emma stated as she glowered at Jubilee.  
  
"She's MY foster daughter Frosty!" "She'll go where I want her to be," Logan growled in anger.  
  
"Sean can you please call Scott now before they kill each other please?" Jubilee said. "I am going back with Wolfie no matter what." "We might as well warn Scott."  
  
  
  
Remy and Hank entered Scott's office where Scott, Jean and Storm where already waiting.  
  
"What dis about, mes ami?" Remy asked.  
  
"Gambit what do you know about these children?" Scott demanded from behind the desk.  
  
"About as much as you, Homme," he relied smoothly.  
  
"That does not help Remy please answer the question," Storm said.  
  
"What you want Remy to say, Stormy?"  
  
"How about telling us what you told Lynx in the lab just a few moments ago and what you have been doing since we acquired these children." Hank said helpfully.  
  
"Oh." "De girl she scared an' she asked Gambit fo' help." "Gambit a sucker fo' de Petites." He said showing his most devilish grinned and using his charm.  
  
"Gambit answer the question now!" Demanded Scott as he stood up and walked over to Remy to glower at him.  
  
Shrugging as if it didn't matter he said to Jean, "De girl she be a 'path like you Jean but not like you, non?" "She talk to me on de way to de Blackbird." "She was afraid dat de X-Men not help her when de find out dat she Sabretooth's." "Gambit t'ink dat she be right an' get money an' ID fo' de girl so she can take care o' herself an' de petite." "But de girl she so young Gambit decide to say she 16 an' dat Remy her half brother an' adopt her."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Asked a startled Scott.  
  
"I don' know mon ami." Remy replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Standing there with regal anger flashing from her eyes as only a Goddess or Queen could, Storm said in a very offended voice. "Remy you are lying." "I will not allow you to lie to us." She just could not believe that Remy did not trust them.  
  
Looking at the floor Remy answered Storm, "De girl she t'ink dat I'm her brother." "She say she t'ink dat she knows what happen to mi mama."  
  
"Oh, Remy." Storm's anger was quickly replaced by concern as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gambit you believe her?" Scott said in amazement.  
  
"Remy my friend please let me do the DNA work up on you." "I know you hate the lab and any tests being done on you but this is not just about you and I must insist." Hank stated as a concerned expression passed over his furry features.  
  
"So, Gambit." Everyone turned to look at Scott. He gathered himself and as leader of the X-Men he tried to continue the interrogation. "You stole money for her and got her a fake ID, what good is that going to do her?" He demanded.  
  
Staring at Scott with narrowed glowing red eyes he said in a soft voice, "She wan' to be able to take care o' herself an' de petite when you t'row her out." "I adopt her so she not be alone, anoder experiment abandoned an' turned loose." He said with growing volume.  
  
"When have we ever abandoned or thrown out any child!" Storm shouted. "I do not know what your problem is right now Remy but I have had it up to here." She said as she cut a line across her throat with her hand. "WHAT is the real reason that you are doing all this?"  
  
With an expression that bordered on dangerous, he said in a low heavily accented voice, "Remy did it to protect de girl." "She told Remy dat Logan would run an' dat when he come back dat he would try to separate de baby from her." "She an' de petite are psi bonded it would kill her to have de baby taken from her." "AN', dey de only family dat Remy have lef'." "I-will-not let anyone hurt her any more!"  
  
Everyone stared at Remy in stunned silence. He really did believe that she was his sister. He also seemed to believe that they would not help the children because Lynx was Sabretooth's daughter.  
  
"Are you Sabretooth's son Remy?" Asked Beast.  
  
'Where the hell is Logan!' Scott mentally yelled to himself.  
  
'I don't know Scott.' 'Please stop shouting at me.' She relied in a soothing mental voice. 'Remy is very concerned for the welfare of these kids.' 'I have never seen him so determined.'  
  
Scott sighed and rubbed his temples under his visor and said, "We are not going to throw out or abandon any of the children." "I don't care who their father is."  
  
"You abandoned Remy once 'cause o' his involvement wit' Sinister." "Dere is always a first time fo' everyt'ing." He said sadly now looking a little bit like a hurt kid himself.  
  
"Remy I…" Storm could not believe what she had just heard.  
  
"This is not going any further until Logan comes home." Jean stated in a calm tone. "I think everyone needs to cool off and think about this." Turning to Remy she added, "Remy please don't do anything else for the girls that involves them leaving here." "We are your family too Remy and we need to work together and not tear each other apart."  
  
Just then Bishop's voice sounded over the intercom, "Scott, Cassidy is on the phone he needs to speak with you about Logan and Jubilee, now sir." 


	4. Lynx 4

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the X-Men I am just borrowing them so don't sue me. I am not making any money off of them. I will return them I promise. Rowan and Megan are my original characters. This story is my Lynx series.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Scott's headache was increasing exponentially. 'Now what has that man done?'  
  
'Why don't you talk to Sean and find out?' Jean said telepathically.  
  
Hitting the intercom button Scott said, "Go ahead and transfer the call to my office please Bishop."  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello Sean?" Scott asked.  
  
"Aye, Scott." "We seem to be havin' a bit o' trouble between Emma and Logan." He said with a strained laugh.  
  
"I see," said Scott trying to control his temper. He was failing at controlling the grinding of his teeth.  
  
"Logan wants to bring Jubilee home with him to stay for a while to help with the new lasses."  
  
"What's the problem then?" Scott asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, Logan told everyone about how the kids were related and who they were related to." "And then he just run off with Jubilee out the door." "They came back a little while later." "But by then Emma wanted to call the police on Logan." Sean Stated. "Logan told us after they got back that he was taking Jubilee home with him." "And that they had come back for some of the girl's things."  
  
"I see," Scott replied in discussed.  
  
"Let me speak to Logan, Sean.  
  
"Yeah," grumbled Logan.  
  
"Are you planning to really come home with Jubilee and not just take off to God knows where for a few weeks?" Scott asked in his most sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming back." Logan growled, "I didn't run." "I will take care of the kids."  
  
"Fine." "It is about time you took some of the responsibilities for the people who depend on you." "Put Sean back on."  
  
Growling Logan said, "We will continue this when I get back." "I don't have to take this shit from you Scott." Logan threw the phone at Sean.  
  
"Aye Scott?" "What was that about?"  
  
"Please tell Emma that Jubilee will be all right here."  
  
Sean talked to Emma and all Scott heard were voices arguing in the background. The X-Men were standing around and staring at Scott waiting to hear what was going to happen next.  
  
"Scott." Emma said.  
  
"Yes Emma?"  
  
"I will not allow Jubilee to ride with Logan on his bike at night." "I will have her driven over tomorrow." Emma stated.  
  
"Emma we need Logan back here tonight." "Things have come up that need to be dealt with." Scott said.  
  
"I am not stopping him from returning tonight."  
  
Scott hears Logan in the background. "I ain't leavin' without Jubilee!"  
  
Shaking his head Scott said to Emma, "I will pick them both up in the Blackbird in an hour." "Will that be satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes," Emma said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Scott hung up the phone in his office and pressed the intercom button. "Bishop ready the Blackbird I have to rescue Emma from Logan or vise versa." "Maybe, I should let them fight it out?" He said to the assembled X-Men.  
  
An hour later, Scott landed the Blackbird in the schools parking lot. Before he got two steps from the bird, Emma with everyone in tow met him.  
  
"Emma." Scott stated in way of a greeting.  
  
"I have given Jubilee her assignments for the next two weeks." "I expect e-mails from her every day with her work assignments attached."  
  
"Of course Emma, we will make sure Jubilee keeps up with her school work."  
  
"Yes." She continued, "I also wish to be informed as soon as possible when Lynx will be expected to join us at the academy."  
  
"Right now she is too sick Emma." "I do not know when Hank will let her out of the med lab." "But as soon as we have straightened out this mess, I will let you know."  
  
Scott then turned to a glaring, growling Logan and stated, "I will discuss this matter in the Danger Room with you later." "The girls and Gambit are what we must deal with first." Scott turned and started to go back into the Blackbird when Logan stops him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"What has Gumbo got to do with this?" Logan said in confusion.  
  
"I will discuss it back at the mansion." Scott said as he stared back at everyone present making it very clear to all that he was not going to be badgered into any more questions.  
  
"Oh no," Jubilee said in a horrified whisper, "don't tell me Gambit's Wolfie's son!"  
  
"Don't even go there Pumkin!" Growled Logan.  
  
Scott sighed, "No as far as we know, he is NOT Logan's."  
  
For the rest of the flight, all was quiet except for the normal sounds of the Blackbird and Jubilee popping and snapping her gum. The first one off the bird of course was Jubilee. Jean and Storm were there to greet them.  
  
'How did it go?' Asked Jean telepathically to Scott.  
  
'No fights so far.' 'After the meeting, I will deal with Logan in the Danger room.' Out loud Scott said, "Jean call all the necessary people to my office now please."  
  
"Yes, Scott," Jean replied.  
  
'Ororo, Hank and Remy please report to Scott's office now.' 'Thank you.' She sent telepathically.  
  
"Jubilee why don't you go to your room and get ready for bed." Jean asked.  
  
"No way!" "I am going to be in on the meeting too." She shouted.  
  
"No, you are not." "Go to your room." Ordered Scott.  
  
"Hey, what's the use of me being here if I don't know what the hell is going on?!" Jubilee shouts.  
  
"Enough Jubilee," states Ororo. "We will give you all the information that we have tomorrow along with any of the preliminary plans of action that we come up with tonight."  
  
"Go on kid," Logan says gently. "We aint gonna' leave you outa anything." "But I think what 'Ro is tryin' to say is the meetin' is gonna to be bad and no use you getting' mad too with the rest of us."  
  
"You better be right Wolfie or I am going to be real pissed at all of you." Jubilee stomped off to her room while the others made their way to Scott's office. 


	5. Lynx 5

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the X-Men I am just borrowing them so don't sue me. I am not making any money off of them. I will return them I promise. Rowan and Megan are my original characters. This story is my Lynx series.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Everyone assembled in Scott's office in the library. Scott went to his seat behind the desk, the same desk that had been the Professor's for so many years. It was times like these when he wished that the Professor were still in charge. Scott viewed the X-Men before him. Ororo looked serene and pleased now that Logan was back home. Logan gave the appearance of a man about to go berserk at any moment. Jean was trying to remain calm to help him. And Hank's open expression of pain said 'please may I have a hair cut with the lawn mower now instead of being here in this meeting'. But Gambit, he was feigning his usual detachment except for his right hand. He was flipping a coin between his fingers so fast that it was almost a blur.  
  
"Shall we get started?" Scott asked. "Hank tell us when you will have the DNA tests on Gambit done?"  
  
"They will be completed in a couple of hours." "I suggest that we wait until tomorrow morning to really have this conversation." "It is also in my humble opinion that Rowan should be at that meeting." "She will need to answer questions that we all have concerning her and Megan's beginnings." Beast finished.  
  
"I will take it into consideration," said Scott.  
  
"What has Gumbo got to do with any of this?" Logan growled.  
  
"Rowan told Gambit that he is her brother." Holding up his hand for Logan to be quite, "Gambit even went so far as not only believing what she said but also acted out on this information." "He adopted her claiming that he really is her brother and only relative." Scott replied with annoyance.  
  
The severe look that Logan was giving Gambit would have reduced most Hero's to jelly. But not Gambit, he calmly returned the glare with disdain. Gathering up his arrogance like a shield, Gambit said, "You got a problem with Gambit taking care of his family's business?" "Gambit will let you see your daughter but de Petite stays with Rowan!" "I will not let you or anyone else take her from Rowan," his voice ended with an angry, dangerous edge.  
  
"When in hell did Rowan tell you anything?" "She was out of it when I left." Logan demanded.  
  
"De Chere told me on de way to de Blackbird while you were carrying her, mon ami." "She a 'path like Jean." Gambit answered.  
  
"Why did you not tell us at the time Remy." Storm asked as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It would have been very important information in our attempt to help her."  
  
"She don't trust any of you." "She only trusted Gambit." "She said dat Logan would run and when he came back dat he would try and take de Petite from her." "She can't be separated from her!" "She is bonded to de baby." The look on Gambit's face told Storm that he really was pleading with her to believe him.  
  
"Gambit, knowing of your previous relationship with Sinister," Scott said, "Why would you believe anything said to you by someone made by Sinister and second- how could her telepathy work on you against your shields when no one else's can?" Scott snapped as he allowed his irritation to get the better of him.  
  
"De Chere she figured dat one out." He smiled. "She said dat it because Gambit and her have de same empathy." "De Chere de only one Gambit talks to with telepathy dat it didn't hurt." "Didn't you teach us, mon ami," he said with a sadistic edge to his voice, "dat siblings can't use dere powers to full affect on each other." "Dat you immune to Alex's power and vise versa." Gambit asked looking pleased with himself that the others thought that he really did not pay any attention during training sessions. 'Good,' he thought. 'Remy need to keep them off balance.' 'They are getting to close to figuring things out that aint to healthy for them to know.'  
  
Logan had heard enough. He slammed his fist down on the already battered couch and he stalked over to Gambit. And in a very low and dangerous voice he said, "She is a child." "I don't expect her to take care of a new born just because she is the biological mother." "She is too sick and injured now to even take care of herself."  
  
Gambit glared at Logan and said, "Why should you care about dese kids Logan?" "You are just as much de petite's father as Rowan is her mother." "Neither Chile was planned by you or her." "I understand what she been through." "She asked me to take care of her and de Petite." "She knows you too well Logan." "She knows when you get bored or sick of dem dat you will just walk out."  
  
Logan punched Remy. Remy did not even see it coming. One minute he was talking to Logan and the next he was hitting the Library wall and sliding down it. Getting back on his feet, Gambit looks over where Jean and Hank are controlling a growling and furious Logan.  
  
"What you people are doing is wrong." "You are trying to plan things for Rowan without talking to her." "Beast is right." "She needs to be here to tell you what she wants."  
  
"They are children Remy and we will take care of them." Storm said trying to calm Gambit down. "And I expect you to help us do that." "Some of the decisions that have to be made for the children will sometimes appear hard, but they really are in the best interest of the children."  
  
"She is not a child!" Yelled Remy. "She was never a child." "She was grown in a tank and given all of her 40 year old mother's memories." "She was battle trained and raped by Creed and experimented on by Sinister!" "But even through all dat she made it through because of her mother and her mother's memories." "Sinister could not break either of dem!" "Her mother had a good life with two kids and a husband until Sinister took it all away." Remy was practically in tears. "You people don't know anything about us!" Remy turned and ran out of the Library.  
  
Everyone in the room was numb with shock. "I think we finish this meeting tomorrow morning at 11 am." "Will that give you enough time to finish everything that needs to be done or checked Hank?" Scott asked.  
  
Hank nodded his head in the affirmative. 


	6. Lynx 6

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the X-Men I am just borrowing them so don't sue me. I am not making any money off of them. I will return them I promise. This is a work of fiction and not real. Rowan and Megan are my original characters. This story is my Lynx series.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Remy was running down the hall headed straight for the med lab. He came around the last curve in the dark wood paneled hallway just before the elevator when his spatial sense kicked in. He tried to stop on the highly polished wood floors, but his boots simply could not get any traction. The next thing he knew, he was falling over Rogue and a lot of packages.  
  
"What the hell!?" Shouted Rogue as Remy plowed right into her and the shopping.  
  
"Chere! Are you all right?" Asked a flustered Remy out from under a side table surrounded by Rogue's shopping bags.  
  
"What are ya doin' Swamp Rat trying to kill me?" Rogue asked as she assessed the damage to herself and the packages.  
  
"Remy sorry Chere. What is all dis?" He asked with a careful shrug of his shoulders under the table.  
  
"Rowan asked me to get her and the little one some thangs at the store. I was just taken 'em down to her." She said with her southern drawl even thicker that usual. "Now, answer my question Cajun what were you runnin from like that?"  
  
"Everyone mad dat I try to help Rowan like she asked. They don't believe dat she my sister. Logan he plannin' to take Megan away from de girl. I can't let him do dat, it would kill her!" Gambit alleged.  
  
"Hold on, hold on Remy, Logan can't just take the baby away from her mother like that." Rogue argued.  
  
"He goin' to try Chere. He all but said so." Remy said with his fear for Rowan and Megan clear on his face.  
  
"The others wont let him Remy so calm down. I won't let them hurt Rowan or the little one." She said with conviction.  
  
"No one intends to hurt anyone Rogue my dear." Said Hank. "Least of all Logan. He just has to come to terms with this situation first before committing to any actions. I believe Storm is seeing to that as we speak. Now Remy, my fine Cajun friend, you were not about to steal way our to new guests were you?" He asked as he put out his hand for Remy to take.  
  
"Remy will do what needs doin' to keep de kids together and safe, even from de X-Men."  
  
"Good," replied Hank. "Then you will come down stairs with me after we first help this beautiful young lady with her packages which happen to be lying all over because of your exuberant flight down the hall." Hank said with a gallant wave of his hand and a huge smile on his face.  
  
Rogue blushed. "Thanks Suga." She said.  
  
"Where would you like these things put Rogue my dear?"  
  
"They are for Rowan and the baby. She asked for some things for herself and the baby. I was on my way down to see her and give her the stuff."  
  
"I see. She asked for these things after we left?"  
  
"Yes." Rogue replied. "She hates the gown ya got her in and she wants a pair of undies something fierce."  
  
Hank and Remy broke into hysterical laughter breaking some of the tension both had been under.  
  
"That aint funny, a girl needs proper underwear and sleep things especially if she's sick. It makes ya feel better bein clean and having clothes ya like on." She huffed. Taking the bags closest to her she stomped over to the elevator and pushed the button for the door to open. Hank and Remy followed her with the rest of the bags still laughing.  
  
Storm walked up to Logan before he could follow Gambit out the door. "Logan may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Ro, I got to follow that crazy kid before he does somethin' stupid." He said trying to get past Storm.  
  
"No, I think you should stop before you do something stupid." She retorted.  
  
Logan looked at Storm and saw a great deal of concern reflected in her beautiful blue eyes. "Ro I."  
  
Ororo placed her fingertips against his lips.  
  
"Rowan is hurt and Megan is a new born. Even if he tried to leave with them tonight he could not do it as fast as you think he could. I will go with you to the lab. But, I don't want you to fight with Remy or Rowan when we get down there. Do I have your word on this Logan?" Storm said with a look that told him that she would not brook dissent from him.  
  
"Logan my friend you are not in this alone. You do not have to take care of them alone or protect them alone. The whole team is your family and we will help. Besides I don't think it is Remy you have to worry about when it comes to Megan."  
  
"Who?" Logan asked.  
  
"Hank has completely lost his heart to those to girls. I have seen him take to children before but never like this. I found him this morning hanging from the ceiling fan reading his notes to the baby." She laughed whole heartily.  
  
Logan stood very still watching her like an animal that was unsure of the situation it found itself in. He defiantly was not sure wither he should be jealous or not about what he just learned.  
  
Storm held out her hand to Logan. "Please come with me. Let us see if everything is under control in the lab."  
  
Realizing that he was not getting out of the room unless Storm had his word, he agreed.  
  
Logan did as she asked and took her hand. "I won't do anything to hurt the kids," was all he said in a way of a promise to Storm.  
  
She smiled and led him down the hall.  
  
Rowan was still curled up asleep in Hank's comfy desk chair when Hank, Rogue and Remy came in.  
  
"What on earth is she doing in my chair much less out of the bed and unhooked from my monitors?" Hank demanded with concern evident in his voice. He immediately rushed over to the girls.  
  
Rowan's head shot up as she looked around in fear. Hank immediately regretted his out burst because of that look. He did not want her afraid of him. All he wanted was for her to be all right.  
  
"I was uncomfortable on the bed and I could not hold the baby and sleep there at the same time." She said in a way that almost sounded like an apology.  
  
"It's all right Hank. I helped her move and made sure that she would be ok before I left to go to the store." Rogue told him. "How ya feelin Suga?"  
  
"I am very tired and extremely hungry. When can I have some real food instead of this stuff in these IV drips?" She begged looking at Hank with a pleading beaten expression on her face.  
  
That one statement broke all of their hearts with Hank's sigh being the loudest.  
  
"I'm going to get you something, Chere." Remy said as he left before anyone could tell him no.  
  
Remy could not believe that one question could make him so angry that he was seeing red. But when his sister felt that she had to beg to get food that did it. 'I don't never want to hear her say dat ever again, NOT IN MY HOUSE!' He swore to himself. In the kitchen, he made her a sandwich and got her a glass of milk. Bishop walked in.  
  
"Hi Pup, what you been doing while de rest of us have been havin' our lives turned upside down, non?" Remy asked Bishop with fained friendliness.  
  
"I am digging the graves needed to bury all of the bodies that we recovered from Sinister's lab," Bishop stated.  
  
"Dieu!" Gambit said looking sick. "Gambit forgot about dem."  
  
"Who is the food for?" Bishop inquired.  
  
"It's for Rowan, she's hungry and Hank not let her eat any real food yet. Gambit better go and get dis to her." Gambit left quickly and headed straight for the lab.  
  
'Who were all dose kids?' Remy thought to himself. 'How we going to tell der parents if we find out who de are?' Now Remy was even more scared about the situation. What if Sinister was not dead but the one that Lynx killed was a clone just like Sabre?  
  
Back in the lab, Rogue started to bring all the packages she had acquired over to Rowan. "Hey Suga, look what I got you and the little one. I hope you like all this." Rogue said with a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"Oh! This is wonderful Rogue. Can you help me get dressed and pick out something pretty for Megan to wear?" Rowan said with eyes shining brighter than anyone had ever seen them.  
  
"Excuse me ladies.' Hank interrupted with a cough. "I think it would be best that we move Rowan to a bed and secondly that she remain there and get some rest. It is late and everyone is beyond tired and concerned over issues that still need to be addressed."  
  
"I would like a shower and to get into some decent clothes. I hate this hospital thing." She said tugging on the gown. "After that, I will go to bed. But the bed has to big enough for me to sleep with Megan." Lynx stated her demands with conviction.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea." Growls Logan.  
  
Rowan looked at Logan and then at Hank. "You will not take her from me." She stated. "I will do what ever it takes to keep her with me. I will share her with you because you are her father and she will need you too. But under no circumstance will I allow you to take her away. I am an empath and we are bonded like I was to my own Mother. Have I made myself perfectly clear Logan?" She asked as she lowered her voice to make her threat a promise.  
  
Logan growled back. "You are a child no older than Jubilee. Besides considering who raised you, we can't trust you."  
  
"I was given all of my Mother's memories upon coming out of the clone tank. She had a 10 year old daughter and a 5 year old son before they were murdered. So, I believe that I know a little bit more than you about taking care of a baby." She reasoned. "Furthermore, if I was a threat to you, you would be dead already. I don't play slap and tickle with my enemies like you and my father do!" She shouted.  
  
'I have to calm down and think reasonably in order to convince the others to take care of Megan and my needs. If I don't they will side with Logan and I will be screwed. Please Remy hurry back I need you here. I am too tired to face them alone.'  
  
"Logan you will leave here now and not come anywhere near Rowan or Megan until I say you can. If you will not follow my orders on this I will have Storm lock you up until you can behave like an adult and not fight with a sick child! Have I made myself clear Logan?" Growled Hank at his wits end.  
  
"Yes." Logan said as he stomped off making the baby cry.  
  
Rowan began to shake and then started to cry herself. "Where is Remy?" She begged.  
  
Rogue bent over and hugged Rowan. "Shhh." She said.  
  
"I will find out for you." Hank answered as he walked to the intercom.  
  
"Remy please return to the lab at once." Hank stated.  
  
Before Logan and Remy could run into each other, Ororo ran for Logan and steared him the quickest way back to Scott's office. Then as soon as the door closed she electrocuted him. "I will never have you disobey a direct order like that again. These children need you and everyone here in order to just survive. But you are pushing this as hard as you can to make her break so you can justify taking Megan away with you. Aren't you?" She shouted her eyes still white in rage.  
  
"I don't trust Creed's daughter with that innocent baby. God only knows what he did to her or what Sinister did." He replied. When he looked into Storms eye he realized that he had over stepped himself and he could loose his daughter because of this fiasco.  
  
"Tomorrow we will have Jean scan Rowan to find out what happened to her. We will also ask Rowan to give a detailed account in her own words. But until then, I suggest that you go to your room and talk to no one, especially Remy. Am I understood?" Storm demanded.  
  
"Yea, I goin'. Staring at the floor he said, "I want to protect them 'Ro. I really do. I even brought Jubilee back with me." He could not finish what he was saying because he could not explain his reactions to himself much less anyone else. He looked at Storm with pleading eyes, then turned and walked away jamming his hands into his pockets.  
  
Remy ran back to the lab. He did not like the sound of Henri's voice. Something in it said that there was trouble with the kids.  
  
"What wrong Henri?!" Shouted Remy as he came in.  
  
He scared Rowan and Megan and they both started to cry again. Rogue immediately tried to calm down the girls. "It's alright kids. It's alright. I wont let anyone hurt you or separate you. Shhhhhh now hush." She said as she stroked Rowan's head and Megan's face with her gloved hands.  
  
"Please no more yelling under any circumstance in this med lab. Have I made myself clear?" Sternly demanded Hank.  
  
"What happen Henri?" Remy asked again. Remy looked around the lab to try to find out what or who had upset everyone.  
  
"Logan began a fight with Rowan and I threw his obstinate disagreeable ass out." Hank reported.  
  
Gambit and Rogue both stared at Hank in shock as if he had turned into Sinister.  
  
"Rowan do you think that you can stand well enough to take a shower and get dressed for bed?" He asked and smiled as he tried to calm himself as well as the others down.  
  
"Yes if Rogue will help me. Are you going to move us to a room? I don't want to be in the lab any more." Rowan replied.  
  
"Yes, we will move you to the room right next to Rogue. And Remy's room is on the other side of Rogue's. Is that sufficient?" Hank entreated.  
  
"Dat will be fine." Remy affirmed as Rowan nodded her head.  
  
"Splendid, I will get your chariot to carry you, my Dear. Can the two of you get all of these parcels while I transport the children to their new accommodations?"  
  
Rowan looked at Hank and then at Remy with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Rogue laughed, "He means a wheel chair to take you both up stairs in so ya don't have to tire yourself out by walking Suga'."  
  
"Oh," replied Rowan. She looked at Hank with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hank can I have the food that Remy brought me?" She said as she turned to stare intently at the food on the plate that Remy had put down on the bed. Her body was so tense she was almost quivering.  
  
"Yes my Dear after we get you situated in your new accommodations." Hank reassured her. 


	7. Lynx 7

Title: Lynx Author: Lady Bethia Series: Lynx E-Mail: lady_Bethia@yahoo.com Pairings: Rating: PG to NC17 (chapters 1-7 are PG) Warnings: Rape, incest and violence are mentioned and described. Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no proof it from this story. Sharon Oaks, Lynx and Megan are my original characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Before Hank could turn around to get the wheel chair, Rowan dove on the food and devoured it. She wolfed down the sandwich and milk in a matter of seconds. Hank, Rogue and Remy stared at Rowan in shock. They had no idea she could move so fast in her condition. She looked up with a contented smile on her face after eating everything. But when she saw their faces, she was ashamed. She looked down at Megan, picked her up and started to cry. "I'm sorry. I was just so hungry."  
  
"Dat all right Chere," Remy said first as he reached out to take her into his arms for a hug.  
  
"Remy is quite right my Dear. But you must remember that you have not eaten in a long time. Eating like that could have made you violently ill, and it still may. I was not withholding food from you to hurt you." Hank stated as he touched Rowan's cheek with the back of his furred hand. She leaned her face into his touch rubbing back.  
  
Rowan calmed down and they took her upstairs. Hank opened the door and turned on the lights only to be hit with "Pamf". "Ouch, that burned my fur Jubilee!" Hank yelled.  
  
"Whaaa!" Screamed the baby. Rowan clutched her close and began to shush her, while she looked around frantically to see if they were going to be attacked again.  
  
"Oh man! What are you doing Hank barging in like that when a person is trying to sleep?" Jubilee protested.  
  
"Jubilee Chere, why you in dis room?" Gambit asked while frowned at the situation in general.  
  
"Yes my Dear. I expected you would be residing in the room adjacent to Logan's accommodations." Hank stated stroking his slightly singed chest fur.  
  
"That room was cleaned out, and this room was the next one available, ok." Jubilee said rubbing her eyes. "Were you going to put them in here?"  
  
"Yes we were, so that they would be near to Remy and Rogue if they needed any assistance during the night." Hank answered.  
  
"Well there are two beds in here, she can have the other one. And this way I can find out what is going on." Jubilee said as she sat up and smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"I would like that very much. I don't like to sleep alone. But Megan will need to be fed every two hours and she will cry. You might not get enough sleep if you stay with us." Rowan warned as she studied the Chinese girl sitting on the bed intently.  
  
"Well, we will just have to see. I can always get the furniture put back into the other room tomorrow." Jubilee stated. "Oh yeah, hi, I'm Jubilee and you are Lynx right? I was with the X-Men when we rescued you from Sinister's lab."  
  
"Yes, I think I remember seeing you there when Logan carried me out. This is my daughter Megan." Rowan said staring at Jubilee's pro-offered hand.  
  
"I don't think she knows how to shake hands Chere." Gambit said. "Besides the petite's hands are full." Rowan looked up at Remy and nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Good, now that this situation is settled. Jubilee will you accommodate Rogue by assisting her in giving Rowan a shower and Remy you will attend to the baby until they are done." Hank sighed deeply and left.  
  
"Help her take a shower? Why does she need help taking a shower?" Jubilee asked rolling her eyes at Hank.  
  
"I can't stand up long enough to take one by myself." Rowan said as she blushed.  
  
"Oh, OK. No problem I'll help you." Jubilee replied with a smile as she hopped out of bed.  
  
"We'll just put your new stuff over here Suga'. I will find you some clothes and undies and bring them to you in the bathroom. Go ahead and take her over there if ya would Jubilee." Rogue said.  
  
"OK. I'll just grab my stuff and we will be off. I'll show you how fast this thing can really go." Jubilee said as she pointed to the wheel chair.  
  
Rowan handed Megan to her brother and looked up at Jubilee as she moved to take the wheel chair.  
  
"Hold on. Here we go!" Yelled Jubilee.  
  
"Jubilee," Rowan said breathlessly as they headed for the bathroom. "Why did they expect you to sleep by Logan?"  
  
"He is my foster father." She replied happily. "I know you're going to like him when you really get to know him."  
  
"No, I don't like him and he hates me." Rowan said quietly. She began to pick at the light blue fuzzy blanket that lay across her lap.  
  
"What! What are you talking about?" Jubilee yelped as she stopped the wheel chair abruptly and almost dumped Rowan on to the floor.  
  
"He fought with me when he was in the lab. I know he wants to take Megan from me. I just can't let him take her. Please help me." She pleaded.  
  
Jubilee looked at Rowan in disbelief. "He brought me here to help with you two. He never said anything to me about taking the baby from you. In fact, I made him promise to talk to you before making any decisions for you and Megan. I can't believe he would fight with you especially now while you're sick and hurt." Jubilee whispered as she knelt in front of Rowan. She shook her head and said, "I will straighten him out in the morning. It is obvious that he really does need my help here. And not just for you two. Sigh."  
  
******  
  
'God, what the hell did I just do? I started right in on attacking the kid. She was scared half out of her mind and I could smell it. I went after her like she was prey instead of helping to make decisions about how she and the baby should be cared for.' Logan began to pace around his room. 'I should just give them up and let Gumbo and Rogue take care of them. The girl seems to trust them. She asked Remy to take care of her and the baby. But what do those two know about taken care of kids either?'  
  
Opening up the window, Logan looked outside at the moon that was quickly being clouded over by Storm's anger. 'They sure are beautiful. How could anything so pretty come from either Creed or me? I only hope they take to Jubilee.'  
  
******  
  
Storm walked over to the boathouse. The clouds overhead began to darken with her mood. 'Logan one of these days I am going to hurt you seriously.' She stopped at Scott and Jean's door but Jean was already opening it for her.  
  
"It was that bad? I knew there might be a little bit of trouble but I did not think it was going to be that bad." Jean said by way of a greeting to her best friend. She smiled at Storm trying to lighten the mood as she invited her in.  
  
"I made Logan promise that he would not fight or cause a problem. I believed he would try to fight with Remy but Remy had gone to get some food for Rowan. So instead of fighting with Remy, he started a fight with her." She threw up her hands. "He had her in tears and even made the baby cry." Storm stated as she fell into a chair and accepted a drink from Jean.  
  
"I will send both Jubilee and Logan back to the other school in the morning. I don't think he would be stupid enough to attack the girl but I guess I was wrong." Scott said sternly rubbing his eyes under his red glasses. "One of these days, he is going to go to far." Scott shook his head in disgust.  
  
"I don't think you will have to send them away. From what I have scanned, Logan is tearing himself up for his behavior as we speak. He will not be so aggressive towards her again of that I am sure. Furthermore, Jubilee is helping Rogue give Rowan a shower. They seem to like each other so far. Rowan and the baby will be with Jubilee tonight in the same room next to Rogue." Jean notified them.  
  
"Jubilee is helping?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes dear," Jean said. "She was brought here to help remember."  
  
"Yes, I remember that but I thought she went to bed?" He began to pace around the living room.  
  
Jean just watched and waited for Scott to come to a halt before answering his question. "She did, they woke her up because she took the room next to Rogue's. The room by Logan's is empty of furniture at the moment."  
  
Coming to a decision Scott stated, "Tell Logan I want to speak to him first thing in the morning."  
  
* Logan.* Jean called.  
  
* Yeah Darlin',* He replied softly.  
  
* Scott wants you in his office first thing in the morning. And Logan please stop this nonsense. You don't have to beat yourself up. Your concerns are valid. Their concerns are valid. If we all work together the kids will be ok.*  
  
* You sure Jean?  
  
* Yes, I did a light scan on Rowan. She is a good girl. She would rather run away than hurt anyone.  
  
* Sinister and the Sabre clone hurt her badly. She expected you to beat her and take the baby away. She thinks of you in the same terms as her father, now that you fought with her. You will have to work harder now to gain her trust again. Her Mother had lead her to believe that you could be trusted. She is not so sure of that know.*  
  
* How would her mom have known that?*  
  
* I am not sure but we will find out in the morning. Get some rest please.*  
  
* I'll try Darlin'. But maybe I should leave.*  
  
* No. We will work this out. Do not run!*  
  
* Yes Darlin', I'll stay for now. But I don't know if I'm goin' to be much use or help with them." *  
  
* "Everything will work out fine. Get some rest Logan." *  
  
******  
  
Jubilee wheeled Rowan into the huge communal women's bathroom and turned on the lights.  
  
"Ouch." Cried Rowan as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "The lights are too bright can you turn some of them off please?"  
  
"Shoot, I'm sorry. I forgot that your eyes would be light sensitive like Logan's. He hates fluorescent lights. Jubilee put her stuff down on one of the benches near the first shower. She went over the cabinet on the wall near the sinks to get the shampoo and soap. "OK, your choices are apple, banana or strawberry for the shampoo. Which one would you like?"  
  
"Can I smell them all please?" Rowan asked.  
  
"Sure here ya go." Jubilee handed the three bottles to her.  
  
"I like the strawberry the best." Rowan said as she handed everything back to Jubilee.  
  
"Good that is my favorite too." 


	8. Lynx 8

Title: Lynx Author: Lady Bethia Series: Lynx E-Mail: lady_bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ladybethia_stories/ Pairings: Hank/Bobby Rating: R Warnings: Sexual content. NC17 original version is on my web site or you can e-mail me for it. Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Sharon Oaks, Lynx, Megan and the dead children are mine. The song is "Lean On Me" by Bill Withers. Summary: Hank is working on the autopsies of the bodies taken from Sinister's lab. He becomes very distraught and Bobby helps him.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Three days into the horrible task of doing the autopsies on the remains of the seven dead children and three adults, Hank finally stopped, sat down and cried. The grief was simply too much for him.  
  
All the research that the X-Men acquired from Sinister's lab proved that not only was he creating illegal clones to experiment on, but he was also making new embryos and growing them to early childhood to use as well. He had stolen DNA samples from hundreds of mutants from around the world, not just blood and tissue but sperm and eggs as well. Remy had even found an e-mail that had not been deleted from Sinister's computer system that stated that there were flesh farms in Canada and the US that Sinister was growing children at. It also appeared that the body of Sinister that they found was a clone too.  
  
Two of the children, Hank found had a parent that he knew. The other five were genetically unknown to the weary blue furred scientist. The boy who was the oldest of the children turned out to be Alex Summers' son. And one of little girls was Ororo's daughter.  
  
"God, I cannot tell Ororo that Sinister created and tortured a daughter of hers." He lowered his great feline head into his hands. "It would kill her." Hank whimpered through his tears.  
  
The door to the main lab opened up. Hank nearly fell off of his chair in a startled panic. Seeing that it was Bobby, he tried to stop his crying but that only made it worse.  
  
Bobby saw his best friend jump, turn to face him and then turn away. Bobby had seen Hank cry before but never like this. He ran over to his big blue best friend and fell to his knees beside him. Taking Hank's hand in his he asked, "Hank what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" He asked in fear. When Hank refused to answer him he tried to get Hank to look at him by lifting his chin with his free hand. Hank had almost a death grip on the one that he was holding.  
  
Hank pulled away letting go of Bobby's hand and buried his face in both of his paws and continued to cry. Bobby sat up on his knees and wrapped his arm around is friend. "It will be alright big guy. What ever it is we will get through it together. We always do. Please talk to me, don't shut me out. What is wrong?" Bobby pleaded with him.  
  
"Sinister.has.to.be.stopped.at.all.costs." stuttered Hank through his labored breathing. "He is creating.children and torturing them.at labs he is .calling flesh farms. He has them located in Canada and the United States. Rowan and Megan are not the only ones. God, I just can't take any more of this. It was bad enough when he created Maddie but this." Hank reached around Bobby and pulled him into a hug as he slipped to the floor crying again.  
  
Cupping Hanks face in both of his hands, Bobby looked at his best friend. "None of this is your fault Hank. We will find and stop these horrible experiments. We will kill Sinister. But not right now. Come with me please. You have hardly been out of this lab since we brought the girls home." Bobby begged.  
  
"But you don't understand my friend. One of the boys was Alex's son and one of the girls was Ororo's daughter." Hank stated.  
  
Bobby stared at Hank in horror and said, "You can't tell anyone anything right now big guy. You're a mess. Please get up and come with me." Trying to smile through his own tears, Bobby wrinkled his nose and asked, "Hank you know I'm your best friend right? And I normally wouldn't ask this but when was the last time you took a bath? You smell like my old neighbor's tom cat when he would come back after a week of running around."  
  
Hank stared at Bobby with shock written all over his feline features.  
  
"Hank you OK?" Bobby said becoming even more worried than before.  
  
"I think that is the most insulting thing you have ever in you life said to me Robert. I believe I shall retaliate by making you groom me till I no longer smell like an old dirty tom cat," stated Hank with an angry growl.  
  
"Uh, oh!" Bobby whispered as he sought an escape route.  
  
Hank grabbed Bobby by the scruff of the neck, threw him over his shoulder and proceeded to carry Bobby to his room.  
  
Depositing Bobby on his feet again, "So, I smell like an old tom cat that has been out for a week with the queens and other toms hum. For that, you get the privilege of helping me take a shower. Strip and grab us several towels Robert." Hank ordered a startled Bobby.  
  
"But Hank," Bobby began to argue.  
  
"Robert I am in no mood for your stalling, dithering or teasing. I need a bath as you have so subtly informed me. So help me gather all the things we will need to do the job at hand or claw as the case maybe. As soon as we are done with this odious and nauseating task the better we will both feel." He stated as he looked at his huge clawed paws with great disgust.  
  
"Hank I will help you but please tell me why you just looked at your hands like they were the most disgusting thing you ever saw?" Bobby asked as he took one of Hank's hands in his own. He was becoming more and more concerned for his friend by the minute.  
  
"I am not pleased with this latest devolution that I have been subjected too. And especially now that you stated that I smell like a dirty old tom cat." Hank stomped into the bathroom and ripped off his t- shirt and pants.  
  
"Hank old buddy, I was just kidding. Yes, you smell like a cat now, but I like cats. In fact, until now you smelled just like 'sleepy warm cat fur' which is a really nice smell." Bobby said gently as he walked over to Hank.  
  
"Answer me this one question please Hank. Is the reason you've been neglecting yourself because you've been too busy with the girls and the stuff we brought home or is it because you hate your body now?" Bobby lowered his voice to a gentle whisper.  
  
Hank collapsed down on the floor covered his face and started crying again.  
  
"Old buddy," Bobby said as he crouched down beside Hank, "I think you look great as a big blue lion. I don't see why you would hate yourself. You've been furry for most of the time I have known you. What is wrong now?"  
  
"NO! It is not the same. I no longer have proper hands and no fine motor dexterity with these monstrous paws. My senses are so enhanced now that perfume and other scents I enjoyed at one time only irritate me now. People smell wrong to me as well. I no longer find the smell of beautiful women exciting. I am more of an animal now than a man. No one will ever want me like this, and certainly would never trust me to be safe enough to have a physical relationship with," Hank stated bitterly. "If I was not accepted when I simply appeared as a big blue primate no one will accept me now that I look like a dangerous animal. I have always harbored a hopeless fantasy that one day I would have a family, maybe even have or adopt children; but now that is all gone forever."  
  
Bobby was absolutely shocked at Hank's self loathing. "You are beautiful to me Hank. And I trust you with my life. I also love you and always will." Bobby confessed as he gently touched Hank's face with his hand.  
  
Bobby backed up, removed his clothes and then moved back close to Hank taking his hand. He pulled him back to his feet and led him further into the bathroom. Hank sat down on the commode while Bobby started the water in the tub. Bobby then went over to the shower, "Come on big guy, let's get you rinsed and scrubbed and then we can crawl into the tub for a soak," Bobby gently ordered. "I knew you were upset Hank. I just wish you had talked to me sooner about this."  
  
Bobby turned on the shower and made sure it was warm. He then moved under it and closed his eyes and ran his hands over his own body to make sure that he was all wet. He purposely made his movement sensual bordering on sexual. 'I have always wanted you Hank and if I have to seduce you now to make you see that you are beautiful it would be worth you being disgusted and mad at me later.' Bobby planned in his head. 'God I wish I had Remy's empathy right now it would make things so much easier.'  
  
Hank gaped at Bobby while he sensually rubbed his hands over his lean muscular body. All of a sudden, Hank smelled what he had craved and needed for so long. He looked around confused. Using his animal senses instead of repressing them, he finally realized that it was Bobby he desired. He watched Bobby's display with growing arousal and fear. "No! Bobby leave now before I hurt you! I. " Hank shouted in distressed as his body moved toward Bobby of its own accord.  
  
Bobby knew that Hank was afraid of himself. Hank wanted him, his growing arousal apparent. "No, Hank you don't have to be afraid. I have wanted you for a long time. Please let me touch you. Let me give you a bath. You are beautiful and desirable and I know you won't hurt me, I trust you." Bobby declared as he tried to calm his fears.  
  
"Bobby.I." Hank started.  
  
Bobby moved closer to Hank and placed his hand on his friend's hip. Then he walked around behind him trailing his hand from the front of his hip to Hank's lower back. Hank turned to follow Bobby. Bobby moved closer to Hank again and forced him to back up into the shower. Hank sputter under the shower temporarily distracted. While Hank was trying to get the water out of his eyes, Bobby began to help rinse Hank by rubbing his fingers through Hank's luxurious chest fur.  
  
Frightened, Hank moved forward and pushed Bobby back. "Bobby you don't have too." He entreated.  
  
Bobby reached up and placed his finger on Hank's lips. "Hank shut up and look at me, smell me what is my body telling you?" He placed his hand on Hank's crotch. "And what is your body telling you about me?" He asked as he began to fondle Hank's growing erection. "I am doing this because I want you and not just to make you feel better. And I will want you tomorrow and the next day too." He promised.  
  
Hank growled low and sensually at Bobby. Slowly he placed his right hand on Bobby's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I have wanted you since we were teenagers." Hank admitted as deep desire over took him.  
  
Bobby wrapped his arms around his soul mate's enormous torso and submitted willing to his passionate kiss.  
  
After a few minutes, Bobby pulled back and said, "Hank tub now please. I will show you how desirable you really are and damn anyone who can't see you for the wonderful man you are and always have been. Please my love." He pushed Hank toward the steaming tub as he turned off the shower.  
  
"I cannot possibly touch you the way I want to. I would tear you asunder." He admitted in humiliation.  
  
"Do you want to be in me Hank?" Bobby shook with blatant wanton desire, his muscles flexing with his need to do something anything to be caressed by Hank.  
  
"Don't do this to me please." He begged.  
  
"I want you in me. Please trust yourself Hank, I do. Bobby appealed.  
  
"Bobby I have never had a relationship with a man before and this body is so different. It is more animal and I have less control over myself." He confessed as he stared at Bobby in distress.  
  
Smiling Bobby took his paw in his hand and said, "Then let me be in charge. I have done this before." Bobby said as he climbed into the tub.  
  
Hank shook but submitted as he climbed into the after Bobby who reached over to turn on the radio and turn off the water.  
  
Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on.  
  
Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow. For no one can fill those needs that you won't let show.  
  
"Boy I couldn't of planned a better song for you to hear right now Big Blue even if I had planned it." Bobby stated with conviction.  
  
Hank just smiled and listened to the song as Bobby began to wash his shoulders and neck. Hank's fur was silky, soft and thicker than it use to be. As he deeply massaged his fingers through the lush blue fur, Bobby pressed his body against his lovers back and rubbed himself against the fur in pure delight; while he remembered with pleasure the other times when they would wrestle half dressed before bed time. He had many a wet dream about doing just what he was doing now.  
  
You just call on me brother when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on.  
  
Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on.  
  
Bobby finished his back and started on his head. Moving around to the front, Bobby gently washed his face. "Hank keep your eyes closed and dunk please." Hank complied and rinsed his hair and face.  
  
Hank slid down into the tub to rinse. When Hank surfaced, Bobby had a towel ready to wipe his face and eyes clear of the water. Hank could see again he reached out and pulled Bobby to him for a long deep kiss.  
  
You just call on me brother if you need a friend. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on.  
  
If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry. I'm right up the road; I'll share your load if you just call me.  
  
Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for it won't take long 'till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on.  
  
"I think we should finish your bath and then go to bed early what do you think Blue?" stated Bobby in a passion filled voice.  
  
"I think my dear love that that is the second best suggestion you have articulated all day." Hank said as he kissed him again. 


	9. Lynx 9

Title: Lynx Author: Lady Bethia Series: Lynx E-Mail: lady_bethia@yahoo.com Pairings: None Rating: PG13 Warnings: Child abuse and incest mentioned. Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Lynx and Megan are mine. Summary: Rogue and Jubilee help Rowan take a shower and find out a little bit of Rowan's past.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Rogue entered the girl's bathroom carrying a load of fluffy gold colored bath towels and her own hair dryer. Looking around, she spotted the two girls just entering the handicapped shower stall.  
  
Rogue noticed that the girls were a study in physical differences. Jubilee and Rowan where both about the same age and height, but that was where the similarities ended; Jubilee was Chinese with beautiful short black hair and golden tan skin from hours of playing out in the sun. Furthermore, she was also muscled like a gymnast without all of the feminine curves that she would gain as she grew up. The only abnormality to what appeared to be a normal teenage girl was her bright blue eyes in her obviously Chinese face.  
  
Rowan on the other hand, was pale with long blonde hair that reached her waist. She had at one time an exaggerated muscle definition which had been eaten away by starvation and her accelerated healing factor. Her ribs and hip bones were sticking out painfully. If she was not angry or upset you would think she was normal unless until you looked into her startling blue on black cats eyes. But when she was angry or defending herself, she would display her retraceable cat claws and fangs. Her fangs were not like Wolverine in the fact that she had lower fangs as well as uppers. Her upper fangs were about 2 ½ inches long and the lower ones were 1 ½ inches long.  
  
"Hey, girls ah brought ya'll some more towels and my hair dryer." Rogue said.  
  
"Thanks Rogue!" Jubilee yelled over the sound of the shower.  
  
"Jubilee please don't shout when you're standing right next to me. It hurts my ears." Rowan said as she clutched her ears and winced in pain.  
  
Bending down to be face to face with Rowan she said, "Sorry Rowan," and winced too in sympathy. "I forgot that you have sensitive hearing just like Logan."  
  
Changing the subject quickly she asked, "Hey, Rogue can you get us the bottle of liquid soap from the sink, I forgot it." Jubilee was defiantly annoyed with herself for hurting Rowan. 'It must have sounded like someone yelling in a steel drum with her in the middle.' She thought.  
  
"Sure thing Suga'. Here ya go. Now I promised Hank that ah would not let ya get too tired Rowan. So ya'll make it quick." Rogue said in her gentlest southern drawl.  
  
"I don't think that is going to be a problem Rogue, at least not since I turned on the shower. Rowan is in here sitting with the biggest grin on her face trying not to fall sleep and purring all at the same time." Jubilee snickered good naturedly. "I think she likes the idea of having someone wash her hair for her."  
  
"The shower feels so good after not having one for so long. I thought I was loosing my sense of smell from living with nothing but my own stench in that lab not to mention my skin wanted to crawl off and hide like I was mistreating it on purpose." Rowan complained with a pout.  
  
"Well I'll stay right here just in case I need to carry ya over to the wheel chair. You just enjoy your shower then." Rogue replied with a gentle laugh in her voice. She was rewarded with a huge blissful smile.  
  
"Thanks for the help." Rowan said softly in a sleepy sounding voice.  
  
A short time later as the two very clean girls and Rogue moved down the hallway towards the bedroom that the girls were going to share Rowan began sniffing the air. "He was in the bedroom with Megan!" Rowan cried out as she almost launched herself out of the wheel chair.  
  
"It's alright Suga'. He aint going to hurt the baby or you, besides Remy is in there taking care of her and if Logan was going to cause any problems we would have heard the fight all the way into the bathroom." Rogue said trying to calm the frightened girl down as well as keeping her in the chair.  
  
"Logan would never hurt Remy or the baby Rowan. He promised not to do anything to hurt you or Megan." Jubilee stated with total faith in Logan.  
  
"Why do you believe in him so much Jubilee? Is he your mate and is that why you trust him so completely?" Rowan asked cautiously.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled both Jubilee and Rogue?  
  
Wincing at their out burst she said, "Did I say something wrong? Why? Why are you so angry with me?" Rowan whimpered while she cringed away from them. The intense angry and disgusted feelings coming from the other two overwhelmed her and she began to cry.  
  
"No I am not Wolfie's mate he's like way too old - yuck! Besides he's more like a father to me. Even more than my own was." She added sadly not knowing what to do to make Rowan feel better.  
  
"Children are not to be taken as mates Suga'. Ya have to be the equivalent of 18 years old before you can be someone's mate." Rogue got a strangle hold on her emotions and then asked a question that she really did not what to know the answer too but in order to help Rowan adjust to a normal life she was going to have too. "Did any of the people working for Sinister ever try anything with you?  
  
"Try anything with me? I don't understand?" Rowan answered looking confused. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves.  
  
"Do you know what sex is Rowan?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes. Mates have sex to show dominance and make babies. The Sabretooth - clone - we were mates. We were the only ones of our kind so it was right." She whispered in answer meeting her angry eyes without flinching too much.  
  
The horrified looks that occurred on Rogue and Jubilee's faces because of this comment made Rowan withdraw into herself in fear.  
  
Seeing that Rowan was now afraid of her Rogue cried out, "Oh Suga'!" We aint mad at you. You didn't know that he was doing something wrong by ya. Both Sinister and Sabretooth are evil beyond belief. But you're safe here. No one will hurt you or force you to do anything like that here." Rogue declared as she wrapped Rowan up in her strong protective arms.  
  
Jubilee was struck by the epiphany and said, "Rowan the X-Men are a family but only some of the people here have mates. Jean and Scott, Rogue and Gambit, Warren and Betsy are the only ones that are mated. The rest of us aren't with anyone." She stated hoping that that would make sense to Rowan.  
  
Rowan tilted her head and then nodded. "I think I understand. All of you are a pack but who is the Alpha and Beta pair? And where do I fit in?"  
  
"The Alpha and Beta?" questioned Rogue.  
  
"She is askin' who the lead male and female are - right?" Jubilee said.  
  
"Yes," replied Rowan.  
  
"Oh, that is easy. Scott and Jean are but the Professor started the X-Men and he helps keep us going." Jubilee answered with a huge grin.  
  
"The Professor was the first Alpha?" She asked.  
  
"Yes you could say that. You will be meeting him tomorrow and probably the rest of the group as well." Rogue said giving Rowan a gentle squeeze on her shoulder and Jubilee a big smile for helping to explain things so that Rowan could understand them.  
  
"Will you be there to help me?" She pleaded.  
  
"Of course Suga'." Rogue stated and started pushing the chair towards the door again.  
  
Rogue opened the door and wheeled Rowan inside. "Hey Swamp Rat was Logan here while we were gone?"  
  
"Oui Chere." He said with a smile that would dazzle a goddess. "Yo wouldn't have believed how gentle de Logan and Wolverine can be. De sure turned to mush when he held de Petite." He laughed happily.  
  
"See I told you Wolfie is great once you get to know him. And when he gets to know you he will be great to you too. I just know it." Jubilee said as she bounced over to Rowan's bed to turn down the covers for her.  
  
"Remy t'ink it time fo' yo two to go to bed. De Petite is fed and changed. Remy will take her to his room and keep her so yo can get a good night sleep Chere. Yo have not slept proper in a while. Don't worry Chere we be on de o'der side of dis wall." He added pointing towards his room.  
  
"I want her to stay. I." She started to say when Remy held up his hand.  
  
"Alright Chere. I put her in de crib while yo get into bed." He moved over to the crib.  
  
"I want to hold her before you do that please." She begged.  
  
"Oui, of course Chere." He said as he brought her over to Rowan.  
  
She breathed in deeply the scent of her daughter. She could smell Remy and Logan both strongly on the baby's skin. After inspecting her closely she rubbed her face against Megan's little face and kissed her forehead. "Here Remy you can put her in her bed now."  
  
Once everyone was settled into bed Rogue and Remy walked out and closed the door as they said good night.  
  
Sometime during the night one of beds acquired a second occupant and all three girls slept thru the night peacefully. 


	10. Lynx 10

Title: Lynx Author: Lady Bethia Series: Lynx E-Mail: lady_bethia@yahoo.com Pairings: None Rating: PG Warnings: Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Lynx and Megan are mine. Summary: Remy and Logan share a tender moment with Megan.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Once Rogue and the girls left, Remy sat down on Jubilee's bed and looked down at Megan in wonder. The small little bundle of a baby was awake and staring up at him with vivid blue eyes.  
  
Remy instinctively brought his face closer to Megan's as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Deui, petite you better control dat charm of yours before you get grown or de X-Men in a world of trouble with you." He said to the little one.  
  
Remy's spatial awareness kicked in and he automatically reached out with his empathy to find out who it was in order to protect the baby and himself if need be. Quickly, he recognized who it was but he was still not sure if he was to be considered friend or foe yet.  
  
"Logan Remy know you out dere. What you want, homme?" Remy asked softly with only a hint of concern coloring his voice.  
  
"Is she in there?" Logan softly asked.  
  
"Only petite, Megan and Remy here now. Femmes went to take a shower." He answered cautiously.  
  
Logan reached for the door and opened it. As he looked in, he noted where his "new born" was. Hunkering down Logan slowly entered the room leaving the door open. After going only to the half way point between the door and the bed that Remy was on, Logan stopped and crouched down. He tilted his head to the side and began to take a deep breath wither to calm himself or scent the baby Remy was unsure.  
  
A few minutes later he spoke, "The kid doesn't have your charm powers Gumbo, and all babies smell like that. It's to try to keep us from killing them before their old enough to take care of them selves.  
  
Startled, Remy just stared at the feral man in front of him. Logan's senses were a great deal sharper than Remy had first thought as well as his knowledge. Realizing that Logan meant no harm, he slowly got up and walked over to him. "Mon ami, you want to hold her?" He whispered.  
  
The look in the feral man's eyes was one of desperate hope the like that Remy had never seen. Remy gently handed the precious bundle over to Logan.  
  
Logan looked at the tiny creature in his hands hardly believing it was his. He backed up until his back hit the wall and then he slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. Logan held the baby - 'his cub' thought Wolverine and began to inspect it with all his senses.  
  
Megan smelled like all of the people who had touched her recently and this made the Wolverine mad. But Logan was happy about it because it meant this pack had accepted the baby. If the pack fully accepted the cub as his then he must take care of it and protect it. But first he must mark her properly.  
  
Opening the blankets that were wound around Megan, Logan began to visually inspect her. She was beautiful. She had all her fingers and toes but what surprised him the most was he almost thought she was trying to track him with her eyes.  
  
Logan bent his face down toward her body and breathed in her scent.  
  
Remy froze. The look on Logan's face was either pure pleasure or hunger and it frightened him. But before he could decide which it was he reached out with his empathy to feel Logan. What he felt over whelmed him completely. If he had not backed up and sat down on the bed he would have fallen over. Now, Remy knew that Logan would never hurt Megan ever.  
  
Logan and Wolverine were completely wrapped up in baby Megan. They did not even notice Remy's fear or his sharp in take of breath as he scanned them. Their whole world revolved around this tiny girl child in their arms.  
  
Much to Logan's surprise, Megan reached out and grabbed a double handful of his mutt-n-chops side burns and would not let go.  
  
"Strong grip ya got there darlin'." He quietly rumbled at the baby who promptly cooed in response.  
  
The smile lit Logan's face completely dazzled Remy. Remy thought to himself, 'Logan may try to hide all his feelings except for de anger and annoyance but now Remy knows de depth of you're emotions and dat makes you so much more dan anyone really ever would have guessed.'  
  
Remy smiled back at the two and wondered how Rowan and his relationship with Creed was going to affect their future relationships with each other.  
  
The fetal pheromones did their special magic on the two overly testosteroned males. They both quieted down and mellowed out almost exactly as if they had been drugged. Both men became lost in a drowsy haze of contentment when all of a sudden Logan's head shot up. He quickly and gracefully got to his feet without waking the baby.  
  
Remy stared at Logan in surprise and asked, "What wrong, mon ami?"  
  
Logan walked over to the bed and handed the baby back to Remy. The look on his face was pure pain.  
  
"Mon ami?" Remy asked as he took Megan with one hand and touched Logan with the other.  
  
"I aint ready to deal with her yet," was all the explanation he gave as he left the room before the girls got there.  
  
----------  
  
'What am I going to do about them? My enemies would have a field day with the knowledge that I had a kid and worse what will happen when Creed finds out? I can't let them be hurt. I must protect them.' Logan thought.  
  
Logan slowly gave way to Wolverine and he was in full protect the pack and territory mode. He went to his room and put on his fighting togs and began to check the security systems. After that, he patrolled the mansion and the grounds. He woke Bishop up to fix several security cameras that were not working up to par at a quarter of two in the morning.  
  
By the time dawn rolled around, Wolverine was in full control and Logan was feral.  
  
Before Wolverine went to bed, he snuck into the girls' room. He walked up to the cradle and kissed Megan on the forehead without waking her up. He then went over to Rowan. She was on her back and awake staring at him. He bent down and began to take in Rowan's scent. She was clean and smelled right. He looked into her scared eyes, grunted and reached out and patted her on the head in acceptance.  
  
"Wolverine will Logan accept me?" She asked quietly so only he could hear.  
  
Wolverine looked annoyed as he grunted and shrugged his shoulders. Then he smiled and left as silently as he had come in. 


	11. Lynx 11

Title: Lynx Author: Lady Bethia Series: Lynx E-Mail: ladybethiayahoo.com Home Page: http:ted to wake up.  
  
"Hey girlfriend I thought you were going to sleep the day away." Jubilee joked while she brushed Rowan's hair from her face.  
  
"How long have I been out?" She asked in a raspy slurred voice.  
  
"Well bedlam occurred at about 11:30 and it's about 4:30 now." But that's ok. Hank gave you something to keep you asleep." Jubilee explained as she gave her a sip of water.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" She asked after swallowing the water gratefully.  
  
"No of course not! Thoughs guys acted like complete morons. I'm sorry you were scared so badly that you got sick. They can get a bit loud at times." Jubilee said as she crawled into bed with Rowan and pulled her into a hug. "All you got to remember is that they yell a lot but they would never try to really hurt you or any of the kid that is a part of this strange family."  
  
Changing the subject, "So do you think you want to try to eat dinner down stairs or just have it in here?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Here. WAIT! Where is Megan? And Remy is he ok? Where is he? I want Rogue and Remy NOW!" Rowan yelled in panic as she thrashed around trying to get out of the bed to find her family.  
  
"It's all right Rowan. Calm down it's all right. Professor says they are on there way here for you. Everyone is safe and no one is hurt. I promise." Jubilee coaxed Rowan back into her arms.  
  
Rowan began to calm just as the bedroom door flew open with Remy, Rogue- carrying Megan and Logan poured in at full speed.  
  
Remy all but jumped the distance between the door and the bed. He gathered Rowan into his arms. Using his empathy he expressed all Rowan needed through their link – everyone was safe and no one was in trouble.  
  
"It alrigh' Chere. Just some confused feelings and such. It gonna be fine." He crooned into her hair petting her gently.  
  
"I think we need the Prof to question her about things in his office and tape it for the rest of the X-Men. I don't think any of you are mature enough not to freak out in front of her. And yes I did hear Hank say that she had a mini heart attack because all of you frightened her half to death over the fact that Remy is another long lost Summers.." Jubilee growled at the so-called adults in her room.  
  
"I really don't see the big deal with that. Just about, everyone who has a mysterious past ends up being related to the Summers clan. The only surprise around here is that Logan's not." Jubilee huffed out. 


	12. Lynx 12

8

Lynx 12

**Title**: Lynx

**Author**: Lady Bethia

**Series**: Lynx

**E-Mail**: Page: http/groups. PG

**Disclaimers**: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Lynx and Megan are mine.

**Summary**: Scott is furious with Hank about the medical information he disclosed about Gambit's paternity. Moreover, Rowan tells the X-Men about her beginnings.

Chapter 12

Scott was furious, no beyond furious. 'How could Hank do this to him? How could he not warn him and Jean about the relationship between them and that whore and thief? God what did I do to deserve this.' Scott ranted in his own head as he went immediately to the solitude his office.

Once at his desk, he sat down in his old worn leather desk chair. He took a deep cleansing breath and held it for a full minute before releasing it. The red haze of anger was under control again. Gazing up at the clock on the far wall of the wood paneled office, Scott decided to give Hank another ten minutes before he would order him to a meeting in his office.

Scott never thought that Hank would be able to drive him to this level of fury. Hank had always been there for them all. He never kept harmful secrets or blurted out important information in front of the wrong people.

Now he had hurt Scott to the core by informing everyone that his - his grandson was that whore and thief Gambit. Didn't he deserve some consideration and warning about this announcement? It had only been three years since he lost his son but found him again as an adult recently. The adult his child had become Scott did not like much because of his lack of respect for the ideals the Professor held them all too especially the one about killing. His son was a professional soldier and killer not a hero who would do anything to keep from killing unless it was the very last resort.

Scott stood and walked over to the large bay window and stared out over the front lawn of the estate and became lost in thought. Scott finally pulled his attention back from the past and looked at the clock on the wall as it chimed the half hour. It had been thirty minutes since he got up from his chair to stare out the window. 'Where did the time go?' He thought annoyed with himself.

Going to the phone, Scott called down to the lab. "Hank I want a meeting with you in my office as soon as you are able to leave Rowan safely." He paused took a deep breath and then asked, "How is she?"

"Yes Scott very well I will attend this meeting. As for Rowan, she is recovering from a mild heart attack. I have sedated her and she is asleep. Jubilee and I feel that she will recover faster if she were taken back to their room again now that she is no longer in danger. As soon as I have ensconced her there I will join you." Hank replied in a tired sad voice that was becoming more and more common these days.

"Good." Scott said more sharply than was his norm for speaking with Hank as he turned off the intercom without waiting for further reply.

"Scott you wanted to speak with me?" announced Hank as he entered the office of his friend and colleague a few minutes later.

"Yes." Scott barked as he dove in for the kill. "What in hell did you think you were doing by not even giving Jean and I the curtsy of forewarning us about Gambit!" Scott all but yelled.

"I did not forewarn you because I felt it was safer that all the facts be presented at one time to everyone so there would be less chance of misunderstandings about who was told what when and why first. So I made you angry by not telling you first. You are an adult get over it. I have work to do. If you wish, further dialog on this subject send me an e-mail and I will pencil you in at my earliest convenience. Now if you do not mind I have to prepare for all those autopsies that I must perform on the children we were unable to save now that Rowan and Megan are no longer residents of my med-lab." Hank snapped back. He rose to his full height and walked out with dignity leaving a flabbergasted Scott in his wake.

Shortly after Hank's abrupt departure Jean entered Scott's office. "Well do you think you have enough people mad at you about you total lack of self control?" Jean asked crisply.

"Why in hell are you mad at me? It was Hank that dumped this horrible surprise on us in public not me. He hurt us with this." Scott growled.

"Be quiet." She said in a deadly soft voice. "Don't you think Gambit is just as disgusted as you are to be related to you? I would be after the way you scared Rowan so. You literally gave the poor child a heart attack."

Jean walked closer to Scott, stared him in the eyes, and said, "Rowan is important right now. Stopping Sinister is important right now. Having a hissy fit about Gambit being a blood relative to us is not important. I am very happy to have him as my grandson and I will accept him even though I don't have too. I mean he is the child of my clone's son. You may do as you wish but don't let it interfere with X-Men business or the children. Have I made my self perfectly clear?" Jean finished her quietly spoken hissy fit at Scott knowing that she had hit nerve with the clone's son comment.

"I am not the bad guy in all this." Scott said in defiance.

"Yes you and the Professor were idiot husband mine. Now drop the subject before the Professor steps into our private affairs." She growled at him.

Getting control of her anger, she continued on to a different track. "Hank said that tomorrow afternoon you can ask Rowan some more questions. But I will be in charge of what is asked and how it is asked. You will not hurt that girl again with you temper." Jean cocked her head to the side expectantly waiting for Scott to concede or fight back.

"Very well the meeting will be at 3pm." He said thru clenched teeth.

Jean laid a hand on Scott's arm and sent soothing thoughts through their unique telepathic link. It helped but she knew he would have to work most of this hostility out by himself.

"Go to the danger room no one is there. After a while I'll give you a back rub." Jean said gently.

"Yeah your right." He replied as he kissed her on the forehead before he left the room. He knew that Jean was not the enemy in this and he was beginning to realize there were no enemies in this situation except his own dislike of Gambit. 'Arrogance that is one of my biggest vices alone with anger,' thought Scott in shame.

"Men," she mumbled. "You can't understand them and you can't beat any sense into them."

The War Room was very quiet as the Professor, Jean, Scott, Gambit, Logan, Jubilee and Rowan entered and moved to their predetermined seats Rowan between Logan and Remy with Jubilee standing behind her. Finally, Jean, Scott and the Professor sat across the table from the others.

"Rowan how are you feeling my dear?" The Professor asked in a friendly gentle way.

"Better. Jubilee took good care of me." She answered shyly.

"Good. Very good. I am sorry that we scared you yesterday. Believe me when I tell you that it was not our intention to harm you. Do you feel up to answering some questions for us today or would you feel more comfortable if we did it a little later on?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes, I think I can do it." She replied.

"Let us start with the beginning shall we. What is the first thing that you remember?" Xavier asked.

FLASHBACK Rowan POV

When I first woke up, I was dizzy, sounds were too loud, and the smell almost made me sick. It was all so over whelming. After a few minutes, I was able to separate out my different senses and adjust them to tolerable levels.

Then disjointed thoughts raced through my mind. 'Who am I? Where am I? What is going on? Why do I think I recognize these people and know that I should fear them?'

I quickly realized that I was strapped to a metal lab table in a room that looked like something from the original Frankenstein movie without the dust and cobwebs. At least that is how Mom's memories described it to me.

"Who, who are you?" I asked in a small-terrified voice that did not recognized as my own. It was then that I think I realized that I did not even know the sound of my own voice. I began to shake from cold and fear.

"I am Mr. Sinister and this is your Mother and Father." The man who spoke was tall and had a bleached white face and a red diamond in the center of his forehead. In addition, he had a cape that looked like it had a life of its own.

"I don't know who I am," I cried.

"Your name is Lynx," said the unsmiling woman who was supposed to be my Mother.

I am Sharon Oaks and this," she pointed to my Father, "is Sabretooth."

Father smiled at me and the only thought that went through my head was 'he's going to eat me!' So I cringed away from him as best as I could against the restraints.

Mother simple looked at him in disgust.

Mr. Sinister glanced over at my parents and told them to leave. He had work to do on me.

Hours later, I was abandoned alone in a bedroom dressed in a tight fitting black body suit. The room was furnished with only a small bed and dresser. The bathroom, off the back wall, was small and cramped with a shower stall, toilet and sink with a small mirror. I looked through all the drawers in the dresser and found nothing. The closet did not even have hangers in it. The bathroom was also empty except for a roll of toilet paper.

A small sound caught my attention as the door to my room opened and my Mother walked in.

"Hello Lynx," she said.

"Hello Sharon Oaks" I return her greeting with the name she had given me before not knowing if she wanted me to call her anything else.

"Lynx you don't have to call me by my full name. Why don't you just call me Sharon?" She said.

"Alright, Sharon." I said.

She looked very tired and sad. Then she walked around and inspected me. That was all I could call it, the way she looked me over. At least when she did it though I was not scared not like when Mr. Sinister had me in the lab alone.

Rowan stopped and began to cry.

"It's alright Chere." Remy said as he petted her back. "Ya wan' ta stop now Chere?"

"No I'll be alright." Rowan answered her concerned brother.

Sharon talked to herself as she compared me to people I don't know. Finally, she stopped.

"What do you remember? You seem to speak and understand English just fine. You understand concepts too. Can you pin point out any memories?" She asked me all those questions with an intense studying gaze.

"I am not sure," I replied. "I am very confused. There seemed to be a lot going on in my head but none of it makes any sense to me." Shaking, I started to cry.

"He hurt me in that place after you left. He cut and stabbed me. Why am I here? What is going on? Help me please." I sank to the floor in hysterics.

Sharon looked like she was about to cry too and said, "I am going to help you as much as I can. I can't promise anything. You are not the only prisoner here child."

"You see Sinister murdered my husband, daughter, son and parents and kidnapped me. I don't want to be here anymore than you do." She answered.

"What I talk to you about does not leave this room. Do you understand? Your life will depend on what I will teach and tell you." She spoke very slowly and harshly as she placed her hands on my shoulders and shook me gently. She made sure I understood the importance of what she had to say.

Rowan stopped talking and stared out at nothing as if she was caught in another place and time. The Professor said to the dazed child, "Rowan, Rowan please come back to us. Rowan do you hear me child?"

"Huh what? Professor I'm sorry what happened?" She answered in a tiny scared voice. She was afraid that she had said or done something that was wrong but she could not remember what it was.

"We were just worried about you. You stopped speaking and were just staring into space." He replied gently and soothingly to her.

"Oh. Can I have some water? I have never talked about these things before and I didn't realize it would hurt so much." She said with a snuffle.

Remy handed her a glass of water, which she drank and handed back to him.

"Do you think you can continue my dear?" asked the Professor.

"Yes sir." Rowan replied without thought. She would have answered that way even if she was not ready Sinister, Sabretooth and Sharon had trained her well.

FLASHBACK Rowan POV

After the talk with Sharon, I had some idea of what was going on.

Sharon explained that Sabretooth had wanted to take as mate a woman named Sharon Oaks but she had died in an accident years before. Sharon said that she thought Sabre told Sinister about her and that he dug up her body to see if it would be of any use to him maybe a way to further control Sabretooth.

With her body, Sinister discovered some interesting genetic possibilities in Sharon's DNA. He then searched through several timelines until he found one where she was still alive. The woman he found would become my mother through his experiments. Sharon Oaks was a 41-year-old married mother of two in her own time line.

When Sinister finally found her, he ordered the Marauders to retrieve her and leave no witnesses. The Marauders killed her entire family, knocked her out and took her back to Sinister's lab. She was now Sinister's slave with no way back home and no one there even if she could get back.

She then told me about how he had used her in several experiments but one of them was the one who resulted in me.

The thing that frightened me the most was what Sharon told me next. I was a newborn and all the memories that I have to be able to function at all were from her. I was just a lab experiment. I had not begun life like normal people.

It took them a full year to produce my zygote and grow me to the equivalent of a thirteen year old. She explained that usually Sinister made clones or altered clones of those people he had a use for. However, in her case, it was the crossing of Sabre's DNA with Sharon's that he wanted. He still grew me in the clone tank because there was too much of a chance of losing me if he implanted me in Sharon or another woman.

Sharon's soul reason for living now that her real family was dead was to destroy Sinister. During the year, that the two of them worked on creating me Sharon was able to learn a great deal and make herself very useful to Sinister. Therefore, when the time came to implant memories into me she was able to interfere with this process. Sinister only wanted me to have her memories up to the age of thirteen. It would give me all the basic skills I needed to survive including social skills, literacy, math comprehension etc but Sharon changed the setting so that I would hopefully get a complete copy of her memories. She had a plan to keep me from becoming a mental copy of herself so she set things up with Sinister that she would be my teacher of non-fighting skills and adult skills that I would need.

She did this to give me a fighting chance to save my mind and soul from him. She warned me about the abuse and the training I was libel to go through. She hoped that she had given enough of her will and understanding to learn from whatever they did to me.

Whatever I failed to get from her memories, she was going to teach me. Above all, she wanted most for me was to have her sense of right, wrong and justice and the knowledge of when to use it to my maximum advantage. We were to eventually destroy and kill Sinister so no one would ever go through this horror and torture again.

Rowan was white and shaking. She looked like what she had told them was pulled out of her by torture.

"Rowan dear I think that will be quite enough for today. You need your rest."

"Thank you Professor Xavier." She said as she pulled in on her self and sank lower into the wheel chair.

"Gumbo let's get her back to her room. Jubilee get her something to eat and drink." Logan ordered in a soft growl as he patted Rowan on the head stroking her hair.

"Sure. See you back in our room Rowan." Jubilee said with a smile as she left for the snacks.

"There is more to her story." Scott stated to the Professor after Rowan, Gambit, Jubilee and Logan had left.

"Of course there is but she can not tell it to us all at once. Most of it is quite horrible in the amount of abuse the girl has suffered." The Professor stated. "Furthermore I feel that we should wait a few more days before we ask her any more questions concerning her past."

Scott reluctantly agreed and left with Jean.

The next morning the X-men received some important information on another lab of Sinister's. Most of the X-Men left except for Hank, Bobby, Jubilee, Remy and Rogue. The two days after that the alert came thru that, everyone except Bobby and Jubilee needed to be at the site. There were injuries and heavy resistance. Bobby was to remain as security for the mansion, the Professor and the children.

P.S. to my readers. "Chapter 8 really goes between chapter 12 and 13. I hope you enjoy."

TBC


	13. Lynx 13

7

Lynx 13

**Title**: Lynx

**Author**: Lady Bethia

**Series**: Lynx

**E-Mail**: Page: http://groups. PG

**Warnings**: Some Adult language.

**Disclaimers**: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Lynx and Megan are mine.

**Summary**: Paige calls her brother over at X-Force and tells him all the new gossip from the X-Men. She even tells him about Creed's daughter and granddaughter. Creed over hears the phone conversation and demands to know what is going on.

Chapter 13

Paige was so excited about all the new gossip that she was about to burst. But she was on restricted phone use and had to wait until two days after Logan's visit to call her brother in X-Force. When she could finally call she raced straight to the phone and dialed up Sam's office phone but unfortunately he wasn't there. X-Force was out on another mission and it took three more days of waiting before Paige could get a hold of her brother. Paige never once considered that what she was about to do would be potentially hazardous to anyone.

"Yeah, I'm telling ya Sam that Sinister made some kids and one of them is a baby girl by Logan. But the really freaky thing is that the mother of Logan's daughter is another girl that Sinister created who is the daughter of Sabretooth." Paige rattled off her news to Sam in an exaggerated conspiratorial tone over the phone. While on the phone with Paige Sam was busy catching up on his paperwork that Cable wanted finished up yesterday so to keep his hands free he had the speaker phone on.

Outside in the hallway passing Sam's office, Sabretooth was walking back toward the gym when he heard Paige's voice talking about the Runt having a daughter. He was so busy thinking of all the horrible things he could do to her that at first he didn't hear he had a daughter as well. He stopped just outside the door to listen more closely. That was when he heard Sam yelp.

"Let me get this straight Paige. Mr. Sinister made a daughter by Sabretooth and this dead woman they found at the lab, and then made a baby by her and Logan. I really can't believe he would do something as stupid as that." Sam said in shock. "I mean doesn't he have enough trouble with the ferals as it is without makin' more of them?"

"Well it is true. And Logan is really freaking out about it. He doesn't seem to mind having a baby daughter to take care of but he hates the mother Sabretooth's daughter. And get this; he took Jubilee back to the mansion to help him with the baby." She stated.

'My kid? I have a daughter? And the damned Runt threatened her! She is in the mansion with him!' Sabretooth growled deep down in his chest in fury. He did not want Logan touching his kid ever. A slow evil smile spread across his face, 'Logan can keep his brat so long as he keeps his hands off my girl.' Sabretooth thought. 'And Sinister you just made a real bad mistake pissing me off like this. What in hell do I or the Runt need with kids? Life is messed up enough for both of us without this on top of it all.'

Walking away from the office, Sabretooth began to set his plans in motion. He had been planning to get out of this dump for a while now anyway. Finding out about his daughter only pushed up his time table. First things first though, what would be the best way to go? Then he had a brainstorm. He could make the system work for him this time.

Going down the hall toward Dom's office, He came up with his plan. "Cable! I want to talk to you now!" Sabretooth demanded as he threw open the door.

"What?" Cable and Dom said together looking pissed at being interrupted.

"That damn Runt is a danger to my kid. Paige just called and told Sam that he has her and that Jubilee had to be sent for to keep him from hurting her." He lied as well as doing his best to sound incensed.

"What? What daughter?" Dom asked.

"Paige called and said that the X-creeps broke into one of Sinister's labs and took a girl. Turns out, she is my kid and Logan has freaked out. I want her out of there and I want her out of there now!" Sabre shouted hoping that he truly sounded like a pissed off Father.

Cable called Sam into his office with his telepathy. And before Sabre could start demanding anything he held up his hand to silence Sabre. When Sam came into the office Cable asked, "Do the X-Men have Sabre's daughter Sam?"

"Ah yes Sir, that is what Paige says but how did you know?" He asked in total confusion. Then he slowly turned and looked at Creed closely. "You were eavesdropping on my phone call?" He asked Creed.

"Of course, I heard ya. You had it blasting out of the speaker phone. All I want to know is has that bastard hurt her?" Sabre said as he moved closer to Sam with murderous intent written all over his face.

Putting up his hands in a warding gesture he stammered, "No. Jubilee and the X-Men won't let anything happen to her."

"I don't believe that shit. If she's my kid then Logan or one of the other X-Men will try to kill her. We take her out of there now. I would rather her be here than over there." Sabre stated in a calm controlled voice that worried both Dom and Cable.

"Why the hell should you care about any bastard or clone or whatever Mr. Sinister makes from you?" Cable demanded as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Sinister promised to find my son by my dead wife. He failed. But he was able to clone her. He promised me her to replace what I lost." Creed replied with a far away look in his eyes. "It appears that he even made a kid for me-that girl instead of another son. Why he'd do that I don't know but I'll take what I can get. Now what I really want to know is what happened to the clone of my wife!"

From what Cable could read passed Sabre's shields, he was telling the truth. But how much of the truth; Cable was still just not sure of. Though, Cable was sure of one fact, the war between Wolverine and Sabretooth would spill over onto innocent children's lives if he did not do something about this right now.

Coming to a decision, Cable stated, "Alright, Sabre we are going over there to find out exactly what is going on and then we will decide if the child needs to be removed from a possibly dangerous situation. And we will find out what happened to the girl's mother as well."

"I'm coming too." Sam demanded. "I don't trust Mr. Creed as far as Page could throw him. And I do trust Mr. Logan. Besides you're gonna need help if Creed and Logan get into it." Sam stated.

Cable looked at Dom and then at both Sabre and Sam. "Alright Sam and I will head out in an hour."

Dom interrupted Cable, "You want me to call Scott and warn him that all of you are coming over?"

"No!" Both Cable and Sam replied.

"No, I don't want them to change anything that they are doing just in case they are hurting the girl." Cable stated.

"You two ain't leaving without me." Sabre threatened.

The short flight to the X-Mansion from the current X-Force location was made in strained silence. Cable landed the jet in the front yard and contacted Xavier telepathically.

Xavier called Bobby telepathically and stated in a calm tone, even though he was far from calm, Robert we have visitors. Send Jubilee and Rowan upstairs to their room. They are not to come down until I say. Unfortunately for us the visitors are Cable, Sam and Creed.

"WHAT!!!!" You can not be serious we can not let him in here! Bobby yelled partially out loud and all mentally.

Robert you will refrain from screaming at me. We will deal with them. Just do as you are told and get to the front door. Xavier admonished Bobby.

"Girls go up to your room. That is an order from the Professor we have trouble walking in the front door and you can not be any where near there."

"What in heck is going on Bobby?" Jube questioned him as she stood up from the table where they had been playing cards.

"I can't tell you but go now there is no time to question anything this is an emergency." Bobby replied and he held the door of the game room for them.

"Come on Jube lets go. The sooner their done the sooner I think we will find out what is going on." Rowan said as she pulled Jube with her.

"I will want to know exactly what is going on when this is over Popsicle or you will find life very uncomfortable." Jube threatened.

Bobby just stared at her with a glare that meant this was not play time.

After making sure the girls went up the stairs, Bobby headed for the front door. He iced up an opened the door. "Why are you here and why did you bring that animal here for?" Bobby demanded of Cable.

"Grrrowl!" Sabre roared as he lunged at Bobby.

Cable caught Sabre with TK and pulled him back.

"We are here to talk to Xavier Iceman now take us to him and quit antagonizing Creed." Cable ordered.

"I don't take orders from you Cable." Bobby shouted and then bent over double clutching his head in pain.

But you do take orders from Me Robert. replied Xavier telepathically. Bring them to my study now.

Bobby straightened up and led the three men to the Professor's office. "Thank you Robert you may go." Xavier dismissed him.

Bobby left and ran up the stairs to stay with the girls. He was not going to let Creed anywhere near the girls no matter what the Professor said. He was furious that the Professor attacked him telepathically but he would deal with it later now he had the kids to look out for and protect.

"Good afternoon Gentleman please sit down." Xavier invited. "What brings you to the mansion Cable especially without giving us warning and without telling us that you were bringing Creed?" The Professor demanded as he sat back and steepled his hands in front of him on the desk.

"We were told that you have acquired a child that Creed is the father of and we are concerned about Wolverine hurting her in retaliation against Creed." Cable stated. He glanced over a Sabre to make sure he didn't do anything stupid and waited for him to attack any way.

Xavier stared at the three of them across from his desk for a few minutes but it was enough to set Sabre off. "I want my kid out of here and away from the Runt now!" He said as he stood up to try and loom over Xavier's desk at him.

Cable stood and got between the desk and Sabre.

"Sit down Creed. No one is hurting your daughter. And no I am not giving her to you or the X-Force team. She is physically as well as mentally ill and needs care that you can not provide. Furthermore, the one that did the most damage to her was a Clone of you Creed." Xavier stopped when he realized that he was almost growling and took a deep calming breath.

"The child has been severely traumatized. Your clone who she was told was her father raped and tortured her. Furthermore she believes you dead because she killed him when the clone of Sinister killed her mother." Xavier waited until his information sank in before continuing.

"She may never be allowed to see you Creed. Too much damage has been done. She will heal completely physically but mentally I am not sure." He stated.

"I want her away from the Runt. He will hurt her." Sabre ordered not at all moved by what he heard.

"He will not hurt her and he has not hurt her." The professor replied emphatically.

"Xavier you can't keep this kind of information away from the girl she will find out that the real Sabre is alive and where he is." Cable answered. "Just see how gossip brought us here about her." He implied.

"I know. She is being well treated. She and Jubilee have become close friends. She will be alright. Please leave and do not try to contact her again Creed because I know that you only want to use her and not be her father. Good day." Xavier dismissed them. But before Cable could leave Xavier stopped him.

"Cable I know that we have our differences but in this case you will abide by my wishes in this matter. You know Creed was only using this as an excuse." Xavier said.

"I know but he does have a point when it comes to Logan. Who is almost as untrustworthy as him." Cable stated.

"That statement is as fowl as it is completely wrong. Logan has never hurt any child much less raped one. Creed on the other hand has tortured, raped and killed children. And his clone has shown just what level of parenting skills he has – none!" Xavier spat in fury. "Get out of my house and do not try a stunt like this again and you will keep Creed away from here." He ordered both vocally and telepathically.

Cable just turned and stormed out. Sam and Sabre followed him back to the plane. Sabre bitching the whole way. "You can't be serious and leave her here. The Runt will kill her or something."

"Shut up Creed now!" Cable said as he slammed Sabre with a telepathic blow that knocked him out.

7


End file.
